Late Nights
by LinaOso
Summary: Catherine and Henry and their journey back to love, but more importantly, trust. Rated strong T because I'm paranoid. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN IS RATED M. BE WARNED. Chapter 18: The epilogue. Thank you so much to everyone who's read this!
1. Late Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign, but I so wish that I did.

AN: Taking a break from schoolwork (just completed my final chemistry assignment, oy what a trial) so I thought I'd make us all happy with some fanfiction. Enjoy the read!

Henry was raving drunk from the wine that had flowed at the dinner that night. He'd taken her by the wrist and hauled her to her room where they'd fallen into bed. He gave her some sloppy kisses after they had taken care of their clothes, said her name into her neck a few times and promptly fell asleep. Catherine, halfway buried beneath Henry's body, sighed. Henry never touched her when he was sober. Not that she would mind if he did, but this behavior was just so odd. Wouldn't he be more prone to Diane in his inebriated state? He probably just picked her because she was there.

Shifting a bit to get more comfortable, Catherine was able to get Henry to lie on his back. With their legs still entangled, she pulled the sheets up and over them. He always preferred to have a blanket or two in winter, not that he'd say that aloud. Settling further into the pillows, Catherine snuggled into Henry's side. It wasn't often that her husband shared her bed, but it was nice having him beside her. She really did feel rather lonely at night sometimes. She had too many rooms to herself. Catherine sighed and looked up at her husband's sleeping face. She missed the days when they were deeply in love with each other. The days when he'd whisk her away straight after her dressing to a picnic breakfast by the lake. The balls when he wanted to take her on the first turn around the room because he wanted to, not because he was obligated to. The nights when they'd stay up talking in the seat at her window and falling asleep together, their heads leaning against one another. What happened to us, Henry?

It was a while later when Henry woke from his drunken stupor. With a hazy head and a distinct wine taste in his mouth, he was even more confused when he realized his chest was damp. Looking down, he dazedly recognized the copper curls against him as Catherine's. Apparently, she had fallen asleep crying. How extremely uncomfortable. Now, he was conflicted. Should he stay or should he go? He didn't know why she had cried, but would it help if he was there in the morning or would it only make everything worse? He couldn't remember the last time he had spent a whole night with his wife in her bed. They'd fallen out quite a while ago, and as such only really came together for the children and the country. It was a far walk to his room, and he didn't know where his clothes were. Shrugging mentally, Henry cradled Catherine a little closer to him. She stirred at his disruption, but only settled more firmly against him. They may not like each other anymore, but that didn't meant he didn't care about her.

AN: This was a piece I did earlier on in the show. I guess you could fit it in somewhere in the framework of the show if you wanted? Or it could be a couple of years before the show happens, whichever you like. I just like the idea of Henry going to Catherine when he has his guard down.


	2. Morning Light

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign. If I did, we would do a spin off of Catherine and Henry when they were younger.

AN: I just wanted to apologize if things were unclear for you in the first chapter, but hopefully this chapter will be better. This will be the last update for the day unless I find something worthy during my break from writing later on. My essay for school is due today, YIKES! Enjoy the read!

He was warm and extremely comfortable upon waking. There was a slight weight on his shoulder and his chest, something soft. Across his hip was something a little heavier, but he didn't mind. Reaching out for what was across his hip, he opened his eyes upon recognizing the bare thigh he felt. Catherine didn't stir at the touch, just sighed in her sleep. Henry glanced down at his sleeping wife. Had he imagined the tears on his chest last night? She looked rather calm this morning, but then again, it was when she was sleeping that she was most calm, wasn't it? The bedcovers had slid down in the middle of the night, exposing them from the navel up. The curve of her waist was outlined to him in the sunlight, still very shapely even after all of their children. Her coppery curls looked blonde when touched by the sun, reminding him of when they would run around the grounds in their younger years. Catherine had let her hair go long and wild back then, back when he was a prince and she was his princess. He could still see her running before him, curls streaming out behind her as she turned and smiled at him looking back over her shoulder. She would wear ribbons in her hair when they were younger, and he remembered the smile on her face when he gave her a box of ribbons for her birthday. He'd also given her a horse, but that had come later.

Henry closed his eyes and he could see her smiling at him. That bright, wonderful smile that was only for him. The light in her eyes when she saw him walk into a room, the way they would hold hands under the table at meals. He remembered making her laugh as he rowed them across the lake for a surprise picnic. How he was so proud to twirl her around the dance floor with her, the perfect dancer on his arm. The day when he'd been training with the arms master and gotten knocked into the grass. The gasp and her hurtling towards him, falling into the grass by his side. She'd been so out of sorts that she had begun speaking in Italian. He remembered being amused as she started yelling at his master with that quick Italian tongue of hers. The only word he'd been able to recognize was "prince". Henry hadn't even known she was at the training yard until she was at his side, worrying over him. He had to take her hands in his own to settle her, and would later be teased about it from his friends. He remembered learning her body, from her dainty feet to her gentle hands. Each freckle that she hated, but each one that he had counted with a kiss. He remembered what it used to be like, coming into their bed after a long day of a royal work to have her there. She would wait up for him and turn down the covers so he could get in, then she'd wrap herself around him and fall asleep on his chest just as she had last night.

One of the things that he had learned in those early years with her was that she was ticklish behind her ears. It amused him to no end when he would tickle her and she would squeal and squirm within his arms, yelling at him to stop. He'd only stop when she paid him with a kiss. Henry assumed she was still ticklish now and gingerly teased her behind the ear with his free hand. As predicted, she fidgeted beside him, her nose crinkling in her sleep before she turned over and his arm was freed from behind her neck. Shuffling over the side of the bed, he swung his legs over and down onto the floor. He was thankful that she had a rug or his feet would be in for a rude awakening. Padding over to her water pitcher, he poured himself a cup and considered his sleeping queen. In her looks, the years had been kind to her. She still had her form and her style, grace as a queen should have, charm like she's always had—though he hated to admit it. She was clever and cunning, an intelligent woman. More intelligent than most men he knew at any rate. She was a wonderful mother and an exceptional queen. He took a sip of his water. Yes, Catherine really was some kind of woman. Tugging on his pants and putting on his shirt inside out, he cast a final look at his wife. Her back was to him, covered in those freckles he used to kiss all night. Lifting the blankets up to her chin, he tucked her in and left.

AN: I really wanted to see what Henry would come up with in his memories, and this is what I came up with. I really like "morning after" type stories. Next chapter will be Catherine and the rest of the day hopefully, but after my finals. I should actually be doing my essay and not writing fanfiction, BUT OH WELL.

To Bea: In my mind, he fell asleep after kissing her. She DOES deserve better than a drunk Henry trying (and failing) to give her attention. We'll see how that pans out for this story.

To Catherine Woods: Gracious, two thumbs up? Now I'm all sorts of flattered! Good to know that the feelings are being shared, but please don't cry! Or if you do, well *hands you a handkerchief*

To Maya: Your reviews always make me so happy. Thank you for letting me know what you think!

To Elisa: Wellll he's drunk, and people do weird things when they're drunk. Hopefully we'll be getting into why *cough* he's in denial of how much he truly cares for her *cough* he chose her later. I expect a rather tense confrontation coming up, but I still don't know how it'll turn out. Also, as requested, I made this chapter longer, around twice as much? Hopefully this will tide you over for a while :) thank you for understanding student life, it really is so difficult. Yay for the pre-med track.

To MariaPurt: Henry was drunk, yes, and the person he grabbed was Catherine as they were the ones who ended up in bed together. I tend to write from Catherine's perspective, so anytime it's an undefined "she" it's Catherine. My apologies for being confusing :( but thank you so much for reviewing my story! If you have any other questions, please feel free to comment or PM me, it'd be happy to answer your questions.

To smacked lover 22: YAY! I'm so happy you like it! And hopefully this chapter is also up your alley.

To Regina: Hello! Thank you for reviewing my story. I think this is your first for one of my stories and I am so thankful for your support.

Also, just an idea: if anyone wants to see a background story on any of the memories in this story or any other, please just let me know. I would be glad to write down a little one-shot for something like the box of ribbons memory. Young Henry and Catherine make me smile. Thank you for reading!


	3. Finding Comfort

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign.

AN: And here we go with our lovely Queen. Enjoy the read my friends.

Snuggling a little bit deeper into her pillows, the Queen of France didn't want to rise this morning. She'd had a startling, but not surprising, morning already. As was her way, she had rolled over and had her back met with cold sheets. Her skin chilled in this way, even with the blankets on top of her, was enough to wake the sleepy woman. Catherine didn't need to open her eyes to know that Henry had left already. He had always been more of a morning person than she, and never in recent years had she remembered a time when he would stay with her all the way until she woke on her own. She sighed. There had been a time when he'd kiss his way up the entire length of her, from ankle to jaw, just to wake her. When he'd whisper his love for her into her ear at the break of dawn so that they would meet the sun with starbursts behind her eyes. Another time when he had failed in his attempt to cook for her, but she had eaten it all anyway. He'd been so endearing, carrying in the tray himself. Henry had even included a daisy beside her plate. She smiled in spite of herself. He'd been so loving and caring of her back when they were younger. Catherine couldn't discount him one thing though—he always left her wrapped up in blankets when he left, and for that she was thankful. If they had to face each other with such contempt on a daily basis, it was good to know he would do this one thing for her always.

Reaching out for his pillow, Catherine brought it closer to herself. His scent lingered in the cloth and she couldn't help but bury her nose in it. Where was the Henry that threw her over his shoulder and ran out across the grass to throw her into the lake? Who would then come diving in after her for an afternoon spent with wet clothes and smiling faces. Where was the Henry that would play with her hair as he read before bed? Where was the Henry that would grab her in the hall, pull her into an empty room and kiss her senseless just because? The Henry that would say her name like a prayer to the sky when he'd taken her beneath the stars on the solstice? The air had been hot and lingering on their skin, enveloping them both in a world their own. The grass had been lush and soft, the waters of the lake had been their music to make love by as he said her name to each of the stars in the sky. They lay in the grass after, wrapped up like they had been last night, watching the stars. The moon had glowed, a full pale orb in the sky as their only witness to their passionate act. She couldn't even remember what brought them out there that night. Had it been the moon? Perhaps.

Her heart wrenched at the memory of a life lived long ago. Sometimes, sometimes she did think she saw her prince again. When he caught her glance from across the room or across the table, Catherine could believe she saw a flicker of her Henry within those dark eyes of his. Then they'd blink and look away and the moment would be lost, looked at later with a clearer head and a heavy heart. Henry let her touch him, didn't recoil from her, but never sought her out—except on nights like last night. She was so confused. He had brought her directly to her rooms, the fastest route that would bring them to her bed. Had he been sober enough to know it was her? She wasn't so sure when he passed out on top of her right instead of taking her as she thought his plan had been. Was there still a part of him that wanted her? In any capacity? He had clearly said her name before falling asleep, his hands roaming over her body in a familiar pattern. Catherine just couldn't be sure. One would think that after all these years, she would have her husband figured out. Apparently not. Catherine glanced out the window. The winter sun was high. She should probably get up now, but she wasn't going to. Nestling in closer to his pillow, the Queen of France decided this would be her off day.

AN: Hopefully that was a little romantic and a little sad at the same time? That was the plan at least, haha. Up next after this is a run in with Henry, not sure if it will continue right where this left off, but we'll see.

To smacked lover 22: I'm so glad I'm writing what you wanted! Hopefully this was to your liking as well? I feel like Catherine might do this type of thing, more likely when she was alone, but I still think it would be possible.

To Catherine Woods: How do you feel about Catherine's memories? A different set that I thought would be interesting to go into.

To Elisa: Apologies for this being shorter than the last, but at least it's longer than the first! Our dear king has some…lingering feelings for his lady wife, we'll go into that hopefully. I totally feel like he's just in denial and has buried all his feelings because she hurt him by pulling away as we saw him express in the bedroom scene in the show. I was trying to play off of that? We'll see. I'm glad that you are liking the stories, thank you!

So around three stories updated in half a day? I'm rather proud. Along with Catherine and Henry, you all are my inspiration to write! I'm just so utterly flattered that you all are liking my stories. Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed, favorited, followed or just read any of my stories, it means so much to me that these are getting read, and I love you all for the support I've been getting. It really helps my imagination/writing powers to know that people are so responsive!


	4. Just Looking

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign, but if I did, THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED MULTIPLE TIMES IN THE SHOW.

AN: Because I think this would be an interesting occurrence for our King and Queen. I'm going to say this is a strong T plus because well, Henry likes what he sees. Enjoy the read!

"CATHERINE! CATHERINE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" She just rolled her eyes.

From outside the door, she could hear her ladies trying to dissuade him.

"Just a moment, Your Grace."

"The Queen is unfit to receive visitors, my King."

"Queen Catherine has asked us…"

The door slammed open and she glanced at Henry in the doorway.

"What is it Henry?" She asked with her trademark tone of indifference.

She lifted her hand from the water and waved off her ladies who were looking rather terrified behind her husband. After a rather trying day in the castle, all Catherine had wanted to do was just sit in a hot bath and soak her troubles away. A statue had gotten knocked over in the artisan workshop. Money and marble she would never see again. There had been some sort of fire in the kitchens. The dressmaker had mistaken an order for one of her dresses to be for one of her daughters. She hadn't even needed to try it on to know it wouldn't fit her. Honestly. The idiots in this castle. From the look of anger in her husband's eyes, it looked like he was just going to add to the mountain of issues for the day. Oh well. Taking a bottle from the stand beside the tub, she drizzled some oils into the water. If he wanted to yell at her, she might as well listen and bathe at the same time.

"Henry!" She cried when he snatched the bottle from her hand and flung it at the wall, shattering it into pieces.

"Oh, no you don't, Catherine! Get out of that water immediately!" Henry yelled, a vein popping up at his temple.

"Fine. Turn away, will you?" Twirling up her wet hair into a messy bun on top of her head, she passed one of her longer hair pins into it to keep it all in place.

"Just get out of that tub!" He screamed, hands fisted at his sides.

With an almighty roll of her hazel eyes and gripping either side of the tub, Catherine stood in the bath. Water streaming down her body in rivers, her husband's gaze travelled down her form. She glistened in the candlelight, the droplets of water only adding to accentuate her curves. The slope from her shoulder to her neck. The contour of her hip. The shape of her waist. Her breasts. Oh Lord. Peaked from the temperature change of being out of the hot water, her breasts bounced for him when she lifted a leg up and over the edge of the tub. Her second leg flicked up behind her as she gracefully exited the water. Turning and padding over to retrieve a towel for herself, Catherine's back was now exposed to him. Henry unconsciously tilted his head to the side when he caught sight of the wonderful roundness that was her backside. Raking his eyes from her cleft and up her spine, he was caught in her gaze as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"So what's this all about, Henry?"

She turned back towards him and was currently drying off her arms. Extending a pale arm out towards him, she drew the length of cloth against her skin. Her eyes had shifted away from his to concentrate on herself. Her strokes with the towel were long and efficient, and he couldn't stop watching her. She had moved onto her other arm and neck, continuing downwards and he had to say that he was disappointed when she skipped her chest and torso to dry her legs. Balancing a leg up on the side of the tub, the towel making his view of her leg appear and disappear before him. Maybe he wasn't so disappointed when her slow movements made their way up her leg and thigh. Was she going to? Go ahead, Catherine, go ahead. But no, she switched her legs and just continued drying herself. Clearing his throat as soundlessly as he could, Henry went over behind a table. She didn't need to know her effect on him. He got irrationally irritated when she turned away and began to dry off her chest. He could see her movements clearly from where he was standing and he was annoyed. What was she doing now? Picking up a large bottle, Catherine shook it and unstoppering it, tipped some of its contents into her hand. A sweet smelling ointment came out which she then presently began to rub all over herself. Arms. Neck. Torso. Oh Lord. She bent over daintily to rub the ointment on her legs. Apparently finished with herself and now shimmering in the light from the ointment, Catherine picked up her robe from the table and wrapped it around herself before turning once more towards her husband.

"Henry?"

Reaching up and taking the pin out of her hair, waves of dark locks came to settle around her shoulders and back. As she walked over to a different table, he lowered his head to watch her legs peek through the opening in the fabric. Catherine picked up a comb and drew it through her wet curls. Her husband watched as she brought the comb through her hair repeatedly. He couldn't have said how long she was at it, but he was broken from his reverie when she finally put the comb down.

"Henry?" Catherine prompted once more. "What is it you wanted to say to me?"

He just looked at her.

"Henry?"

Turning on his heel, he shouted over his shoulder, "Oh, never mind, you took too bloody long, woman!"

Catherine shook her head and smirked. Of course I did, Henry.

AN: And that's it. I hope I didn't scare anyone off! If you made it to the end, you're a champ. I wanted something not-so-angsty to write about because gracious, I was having residual feelings after rereading this piece and I just needed to get some of those feelings out after going over the first chapter. Catherine needs some REAL attention, and she got it today. She's one powerful woman. This chapter is dedicated to Catherine Woods because she and I have been discussing Megan and Catherine all day long over Twitter and I was totally teasing her with what was happening in the story. See what I meant about the towel? Hahaha! Thank you everyone for reading, I hope you liked it!

To smacked lover 22: I think that the questioning one's self in that position is the worst because really, how could she know what he was thinking? She really is an amazing person, both as a queen and a woman and I hope we see more of the woman in the second season of the show. I am glad you approve of the way that I portray her and that this chapter was to your liking, I was really nervous about it.

To Catherine Woods: Catherine does have rather a lot of secrets, doesn't she? I think that's one of the delicious things about her. You never really know what she knows or what she's hiding. I personally have just not gone out of the house to avoid someone, not going to lie. Being emotionally vulnerable is the worst feeling.

To Bea: He will. Eventually. Because he's stubborn and annoying in that way. Honestly, sometimes I just wanted to shake him. You see that look she's giving you, Henry? THAT'S A LOOK OF LOVE. Sorry, rant over. I just have very strong feelings concerning his stupidity.

To Maya: Hello sweetie! Your reviews always make me smile, thank you so much for taking your time out to comment for me! You really weren't kidding back to the first review when you said you'd be a faithful reviewer. Kudos to you! For me personally, Catherine and Henry are a conflict in and of themselves and they're just too stubborn to just help each other see their love for what it really is. Hopefully you didn't cry for this chapter? If you did, well *pile of handkerchiefs for you*


	5. Oh, Catherine

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign. If I did, Catherine and Henry would have their own spin off on HBO or Starz.

AN: All of the awards go to Bea for guessing what comes next! Or at least, something like what you thought. Very Nostradamus. Well done on you. I also warn that this is also a high T plus. If you were alright going through with the last chapter, you'll be fine. This chapter takes off right after the events of the last. Enjoy the read everyone.

Her hands were clawing his back, but her hands were too large. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, but she was entirely too tall. Opening his eyes, he was disappointed to see dark waves where he wanted to see copper curls. Sighing, Henry climbed off of Diane and stood. Turning from her, Henry bent to retrieve his pants before sitting on the bed to put them on. A rustle of sheets behind him warned him of Diane's movements. Slinging herself around his shoulders and purposefully pushing her breasts up into his back, she lightly blew on his ear. Usually, the action would ignite his appetite, but not tonight. Brushing her off of him, he shrugged on his shirt and poured himself a goblet of wine. The sweet tang of the wine slid down his throat and he hummed. At least this would give him satisfaction tonight. Diane had fetched her nightgown and put it on, braiding back her hair to keep it out of her face. She was quiet, but curious. He could see it in her face.

"Henry, is everything alright?" She just had to ask. "That's…that's never happened before. Are you well, my love?"

He just closed his eyes. Her voice was irritating him. "I'm fine, Diane. Never question me."

She gave him a concerned look. "I'm sorry, it's just…you were inside me, and then…"

He rounded on her. "I know what happened, Diane! What did I just say?! Don't question me!" He shouted as he picked up his boots.

He stood and walked towards the door. "Henry? Where are you going?"

"Away from you, obviously!"

Banging open the door, he strode down the corridor in a cloud of frustration. It was all Catherine's fault. That damn _woman_. All he could think about this night was seeing Catherine in the bath earlier. _Damn_ her! He knocked over a candle holder, enjoying the clatter of iron on stone as the little candles it held rolled around and extinguished. Servants rushed to clean up the mess when he knocked over another. _Clang!_ Yes, now this was enjoyable. He knocked over another and another, sending candles flying as he enjoyed the crash of the iron. Down went the holder and all its stupid little flames! Henry just chuckled, feeling better—but the images of his wife were still stealing into his mind. Her breasts were so full, perfectly shaped for his hand. Seeing them bare before him in what felt like years, well, it stirred him.

He felt himself coming to attention at the thought. Henry hurried into his bedroom and yelled for everyone to leave him alone. Throwing down his boots and pulling his shirt up and over his head, he flopped into bed. It was cold and void of a certain Italian he had a particular interest in. Closing his eyes, he thought of his wife in the bath. She'd been like some sort of goddess rising from the water with light reflecting off of her from the candles. The flames of the candles had flickered across her body like little tongues. He remembered when he used to do that. Oh, Catherine. She'd been so ticklish. The insides of her knees. The dip in her waist. The spot on the back of her neck that she couldn't even see. He'd traced patterns over them all while holding down his squealing wife who would be shrieking to the heavens for him to stop. They both knew she loved it though. It was one of the secrets she hadn't planned to tell him, but he'd figured it out anyway. Henry smirked. Once, when he hadn't held her very tightly, her knee had knocked into the side of his head. The wrestling match that ensued was still one of his favorite memories.

Catherine had somehow slithered out of his grasp when he'd been stunned by the shock of taking a knee to the head. She slipped out of their bed, landing on her bottom with a little squeak. When she'd gotten up, he had hauled her backwards into the pillows. She'd gotten an arm stuck in the sheets and he'd been free to kiss her at the waist. More writhing, and he'd loved it. Pulling herself free of the sheets, she'd thrown the sheet over his head and scooted away laughing. Henry had laughed once he could finally see again, she'd gone to stand at the foot of the bed, knees bent and ready to flee. Lunging at her, he had rolled them to the ground taking care to make sure she landed on him instead of being crushed by him. She was just so small. Catherine had tried to tumble off of him, but he'd hooked a leg around hers and rolled her onto her back. She'd been breathless and beautiful lying on the floor of their bedroom. Her curls had fanned out around her in their play, nothing like the immaculate hair dos of the day. She'd smiled at him then, reaching up to bring him down on top of her.

She always had such passion, even now. He sighed. Reaching over to his bedside table, he grabbed a handkerchief and cleaned himself off. Henry could admit he missed her ferocity. All her fire and spirit were usually geared against him nowadays. He could admit he missed her smiles, each one of them. Her coy smile. Her shy smile. Her mischievous smile, a personal favorite. Not that he'd seen her smile in a long, long time. The light in her eyes was like nothing he had ever seen before. Starlight and sunlight coming together to glow in her hazel gaze. He missed the feeling of her settling herself against him for the night. She would fidget until she got completely comfortable, then nothing could move her. He missed pretending to sleep when she would wake first and draw on his chest with her fingertips. They danced across him, and he reveled in it. The first time he'd caught her, she'd blushed redder than a rose and had denied it. Henry had let her do what she wanted with him from then on, and she had. He had never felt more vulnerable than when he and Catherine had been close. She could've asked for his soul, and he would have given it away to her freely. Just like he'd done with his heart. He groaned. He didn't want to think about this. Rolling onto his front, he willed himself to sleep. His dreams that night made him believe that his Catherine was once more curled around him, her head on his shoulder and hand over his beating heart.

AN: So… That happened. I hoped you liked it! I was kinda nervous about Henry, but hopefully it was okay. Shoutout to my mega boo, Josh Groban, for providing my music for this chapter. So, does everyone love Henry this way? BECAUSE I DO. More from Catherine in the next chapter. Also, I'd like to give credit for the inspiration behind the last sentence to Catherine Woods and her piece, Dreams of You!

To Catherine Woods: Who DOESN'T like seeing Catherine as a seductress? Megan is just so sexy herself, I kinda wanted to do a little tribute to that (as we often talk about on Twitter haha). Hopefully, I upped my game in this section for Henry? But the "chapter to beat all chapters" does sound like a rather nice title to me.

To Bea: I'm so glad you liked it! Catherine knows exactly what she's got, and she just didn't want to hear him yell at her, so that's what happened. She just brainwashed him with her body. I hope you approved of how I wrote out what came next for our King! My filters are off, so say whatever you'd like to me, it's all good. He definitely was in need of some hot and heavy after seeing Catherine, just not with anyone other than her. Too bad he went to Diane who just got him irritated. I hope this adds fuel to the Diane-bashing fire. I hate her, too.

To Maya: *hands you a paper bag* Breathe slowly and deeply darling. You can totally say it because it's exactly what happened. She definitely IS gorgeous. She's just SO gorgeous, but that shot of her in the bed, "completely satisfied" after Liam and she had their little tussle in the sheets. Yowzah. The inspiration of the last chapter. Did this help fulfill the need? No worries sweetling, there will be more kissing and touching to come. Just hold on.

To smacked lover 22: LOL! I feel like it's something he would have said! I was really nervous about staying true to the characters, but I'm so glad you thought so. I guess this isn't exactly turning out to be the bittersweet story I was promising for you, huh? I'm just so glad you like it anyway. Phenomenal? Gracious I'm blushing. Thank you so much!

To Elisa: I try to be a frequent updater, because I get so anxious when people don't update their pieces. The main reason why I started up on here actually. It was nearing finals and I just needed something to read during breaks, but then NOTHING WAS HAPPENING! Not blaming the authors because I know they have lives, I'm just really impatient myself, haha! Oh, I do love a speechless review! I hope people didn't give you looks while you were screaming as you wrote your review? Just tell them you watched a scary video. That's what works for me. Henry was so excited he went to Diane and couldn't help but think of our Queen ;) And Catherine, well. Catherine is the epitome of woman. She could definitely seduce anyone. He really is a complete idiot. Feel free to rant about it. I know that I do. Did his feelings/thoughts come across more clearly this time?

Thank you everyone for your positive reviews, I was exceptionally nervous about the last chapter. I really hope you like this one too.


	6. The Effects

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign.

AN: And here we have our King the morning directly after his nostalgic night and…nocturnal activities. I also give up, and have designated this piece as a strong T throughout because… Henry. What can I say? He has rather strong reactions. Enjoy the read!

Wait, what? Blurry Catherine. Clear Catherine. Henry blinked his eyes a few more times to focus his eyes. How late was it? Catherine wasn't an early riser, and she looked rather awake if her bustling was a gauge. Dressed in green velvet with silver beading over the bodice, her skirts whispered against her legs and he sat up a little to watch her move around. She seemed to be inspecting a new batch of clothes for him. A golden sash. A pair of riding breeches. A new pair of boots? What was wrong with his old boots? Oh, wait. Those were the ones he had dropped last night, she was just moving them. Had she always floated? Probably. Walking was just not right for a woman like Catherine. Hooking an arm behind his head, he watched the sway of her hips. He remembered how she'd walked around bare in the bathroom, how she used to walk around these very rooms in the same manner, and sincerely wished he didn't have to look at a green dress right now. He'd much rather have a freckled plane of curves and dips, slopes and valleys. He would very much like to settle his attention on one certain valley of hers, and definitely a few of her hills.

"Good morning, King Henry." The servant in the corner bowed his greeting, giving away the game. Henry just waved him away. Damn servants.

"Morning, Henry." Catherine said over her shoulder as she looked over the seams on a purple jacket. "Come here will you and try this on for me?"

Sighing, Henry did as he was bid, hopefully his pants were loose enough to cover up his morning salutation to her. He didn't have a shirt to pull down over the evidence. He cursed loudly in his head when Catherine's eyes flicked down to his affected region. Damn leather pants and damn that little smile at the corner of his wife's mouth. Minx. Thankfully, she said nothing, but turned away and slid up behind him to help him into the jacket. Her fingertips brushed over his neck and he disguised his shiver with fixing the jacket. Tugging the material straight, Catherine circled him, inspecting him this way and that, having him lift his arms and twist whichever way. Satisfied enough, she stepped up to him and helped with the laces to close up the front. Nimble little fingers that she had, she worked efficiently slipping the laces in and out of their holes. Henry held his breath as she touched his chest. She was so close. He could kiss her right now if he wanted, step forward or tug her to him, tilt that pretty head up and take those perfect lips.

Kiss them and bite them, slide his tongue inside her mouth when she sighed. The heat of her mouth around his tongue a substitute for what he really wanted to do. He had always loved the noises that Catherine made in their bed, but when he did that, well. He was glad the castle was made of stone. The woman could scream. He smirked. Oh, he loved his life. Catherine took a step back to survey him. Propping up her elbow in her hand, she let one of her rings rub up against her lip. The jewel of the ring tugged at her lip, moving it by fractions left and right as she observed him. Oh, Lord. He nearly lunged at her then. He nearly took her hips into his hands. He nearly ripped that stupid dress off of her. But he didn't. She ran a hand down the length of his chest and nodded in approval before she started unlacing the jacket. Catherine was much slower at this then she was when she was doing him up.

Her voice was low. "I do think I like mauve on you, Henry."

Catherine's fingers ghosted over his skin as she unlaced him. Henry was in a trance. She smelled incredible, like spices. Cinnamon? Was that vanilla? He breathed in deeply, leaning into her touch. Her nails scraped up against him and he loved it. His wife was as gentle as she always was with him, but how he wished she wouldn't be. He loved his Catherine when she initiated things between the two of them. Out of all of the women he had ever had, he could only ever tolerate her being dominant over him. She had a sort of hold on him. When she ran her hand over his shoulders in their younger years—that was her way of letting him know. Henry would follow her out of the throne room, watched as her skirts swished and her hair bounced against her back. How she would take him by the hand and lead him into their rooms and tell him exactly what she wanted to do to him. He loved it.

"Henry, is everything alright?"

His eyes shot open. In his musings, he'd laid his head atop hers like he used to.

He cleared his throat and retracted. "Fine. I'm just tired."

"Go sit, I'll call for some food, perhaps that will make you feel better."

Henry went like he always did, slumping down into his couch, laying out his long frame. He heard Catherine's voice soft and commanding as she ordered the servants beyond the door to fetch food and drink. Being undressed by Catherine did nothing to abate his rather frustrated self. With a groan, he turned over and faced the back of the couch, willing away his excitement. The couch sank the a bit when she sat beside him, putting a fur around his back. He hadn't even realized he was cold. Catherine's heat was doing well in helping to warm him up. She was small and soft at his back, like she always was and always had been. Turning back over, he curled around her for more warmth. Slinging an arm around her slight waist, he pulled her closer to him. She came willingly, tugging the fur more securely around him as he settled against her. The servants came soon enough, setting the food before them on the low table. It must've been very late if they were serving him midday foods. Sitting up, he stretched and let Catherine set about making a plate for him. She always knew exactly what he wanted to have. Stuffed rolls. Meats. Cheese. This was the stuff life was made of. Henry was thoroughly confused when she got up and started to walk away.

"Catherine? Where are you going?" He asked her retreating back.

She turned around to speak to him. "I was going to let you eat in peace." He beckoned to her to come back and she did.

Catherine sat beside him. "Come, have you eaten yet? There's enough for the both of us."

"I'm not really that hungry…" She shook her head.

He nudged her gently, playfully. "Have some fruit or something."

She picked up a bunch of grapes and he seriously regretted suggesting she eat fruit. Cradling the fruit in the palm in her hand, she picked off a grape with her teeth and tongue. Oh Lord. His excitement came back for a second round, hoping for attention and he tugged the furs down into his lap. The juice from the grape spilled over onto her lips, covering them in its sweet juice and making her lips glisten. Would she mind much if he drank from her lips? He sat up straighter and began to lean towards her. His eyes were focused on her mouth as she took in another grape. She swirled her tongue around the fruit, chasing it before plucking it off with her teeth. The grape disappeared into her mouth and he swallowed hard. Catherine turned to him, and seeing him so close, pulled off a grape and offered it to him. Henry just opened his mouth. Chuckling, she placed the fruit against his lips and he took it, flicking out his tongue. Moving against the pad of her finger with purpose, his tongue slid against her while he watched her reaction with intense interest. His wife slowly retracted her hand and stood.

"I have to go, Henry. I have things to do." She couldn't even look at him as flustered as she was. Her steps were quick as she walked away from her husband.

AN: Oh, Henry. Making moves since the sixteenth century. I've been doing a lot of Henry POV recently, so with this ending of the chapter, we'll be moving back to Catherine POV next time. Darling girl wasn't even trying to seduce him! Just naturally sexy, and her husband was noticing for once. Stubborn idiot that he is. Honestly. Ne-Yo Radio was the background music for this, shoutout to my music man. Also, if you hated this chapter, my apologies. The first half was written late last night and the rest was written this morning before I ate breakfast. I do hope you liked it though! Haha, perhaps I'll grab some grapes ;)

To Catherine Woods: You make me smile sweetie. WHEN YOU REVIEW IN CAPS IT MAKES ME CHUCKLE. Haha, yes, well. Henry would like some "sexy good loving" with his lady, now doesn't he? I think frustrated Henry is funny, so we'll see.

To Maya: Did you enjoy the chapter? I hope so. Thank you for your kind reviews, darling.

To nainachica: I was giggling the entire time I wrote the tickle fight. Save the song, we'll see how far these too get.

To smacked lover 22: Their wrestling is SO young Catherine and Henry. I really did try to make this bittersweet, but then…Catherine happened in that one chapter and then it was all gone because Henry hates not getting his way. So glad you like the story anyway!

To Elisa: NEVER FEEL SORRY FOR DIANE! Your cries scare them? Gracious darling, you must REALLY enjoy my stories. Thank you for reading :)

To demedicigirl: How'd you like him this chapter? Making Catherine all sorts of flustered? I liked him.

To Beawild: *Hands over another award* Yes darling. That's exactly what happened. I put the Diane part in just for you :) I originally posted this before I saw your previous review, and just wanted to shootout to you for calling it. Welcome to the FanFiction community!

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING! Xoxo


	7. You're Wanted

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign except some major love I have for Catherine and Henry. Shoutout to my Cathry lovers!

AN: Hello all! This is Catherine in the same day as the whole grape-eating-incident. Warning: I wrote this chapter out on some paper towels while waiting inside a consulate so…It might be a little choppy. If ever you find yourself going to a consulate for some paperwork to be filled out, BRING SOMETHING WITH YOU. YOUR PHONE PROBABLY WON'T MAKE IT THROUGH. Anyway, enjoy the read!

Her pace slowed as she approached the throne room. Henry was at the entrance dressed in his deep red doublet and his informal crown. He seemed impatient, anxious and she wasn't sure what to do when he saw her and looked at her like that. His brown eyes lit up and a smile graced his handsome face as he strode with confidence up to her.

"Good afternoon, my Queen." His smile was the sun.

She glanced around to see if anyone else thought he was acting strangely. "Hello, Henry."

"You look beautiful today, is this gown new?" He swept his eyes up and down her frame.

"No, it's the same dress I was wearing this morning." She said slowly, unsure.

"Mmm, I see. Well! Anything would look gorgeous on you, Catherine." Henry said as if it were the most known fact in the world.

Before she had time to respond, Henry gently guided her into the throne room with a gentle hand on her shoulder. His thumb was slowly caressing her skin as they walked up towards their seats. Catherine cast him a wary look as he kissed her hand before walking over to plop into his throne. What game was he playing at? Sure, she'd been a little flirtatious recently, but what the hell was _he_ doing? Henry didn't give her attention like this ever, not since they were young and he was attentive. Catherine didn't have to turn to know that he was still looking at her. Willing herself not to blush under his gaze, she waved her hand for their audience to begin. The herald announced the first guest to the court, a young man who said his wife's family hadn't paid her dowry in full and asked for the Crown's intervention. She waved him off. Honestly, what kind of problem was that? Take your money issues to the bank. So dragged on the afternoon with incompetent nobles, childish squabbles and a headache the size of the ocean—and still Henry looked at her.

What was he thinking on for so long that he couldn't even be bothered to listen to the problems of his nation? Idiotic problems to be sure, but still problems he should be aware of and rule on. Henry hadn't even bothered to turn his body to the visitors, he sat with his back against the arm of this throne in consideration of her. She lifted her chin just that bit higher. Eventually, all the issues had been dealt with and she dismissed Court for the day. Many stayed to mingle as was the fashion, but some walked off to do things she could care less about. Why would she care if Lord Victor shared a glass of wine on his balcony in the Eastern Wing? She didn't, but she knew these things anyway. Such was the life of a Queen, a million details you know and wished you didn't. All Catherine wanted to do right now was walk down to the fountain and forget about the way Henry was looking at her.

Rising with the ease and flare of a seasoned professional, she daintily lifted her skirts for the short drop from the dais. She cringed at the sound of Henry's footfalls behind her. What did he want now? She sighed and tried to calm down, he was probably just going to his room as well. No need to panic. The panic set in when he slipped an arm around her waist and drew her to his side. Fighting to breathe normally and for her heart to keep a steady pace, Catherine continued walking as if nothing had happened. He wasn't saying anything and that's what bothered her the most. If he would just speak, she could figure out his motives. Maybe he was planning a trip with Diane and wanted her to take care of the castle in his stead. It wasn't as if she wasn't doing that anyway.

They were nearing the doors to the grounds and Henry still hadn't let go of her. Adrienne was waiting for her at the door with a cape, but as her lady moved to place the material around her shoulders, Henry stepped up. Taking the covering, he gently place it around his wife's shoulders, lightly brushing a sensitive spot on her neck. Choking back the giggle that rose from that particular area, she pulled the cape tighter around herself. The chilled air was enough to clear her headache away, but unfortunately left her problems with her. Catherine closed her eyes as Henry caught up her hand in his grasp. He was warm as always and she wasn't sure if she felt dread or excitement at his touch. He was sober, or at least seemed to be. A quick glance at this eyes confirmed his clarity. What was going on? If he was bored with Diane, he'd go find some castle whore to delight in. He never spent his affections on her, not anymore. She wasn't even a pick me up, she was just there.

Diane was his main mistress, but he did get bored. Was she some new game to him? Catherine rolled her eyes. Honestly, Henry. Soon enough, their steps brought them to the fountain. Although not as extraordinary nor as creative as the fountains back in Italy, it was nice enough and she always enjoyed a quick stint to go listen to its happy waters if a walk to the lake wasn't possible. Settling herself down on the edge, she arranged her skirts around herself before placing her hands behind her and letting herself relax. She really shouldn't close her eyes around Henry. Sitting behind her, the King pulled her towards his chest. Catherine leant against him, letting her jeweled head rest against his shoulder before sighing and standing.

"What are you doing, Henry?" Her sigh was filled with exhaustion.

His voice was playful, but she was too tired to think it was charming. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Obviously not." She ran a hand down her face.

"I'm wooing you." Catherine just looked at him.

"What?!"

"I'm wooing you, Catherine. Working for your affections. Doing my best to impress you. Trying to be a perfect gentleman…" He stood up and walked over to her.

She cut him off, irritated. "Yes, I am aware of what wooing is. I've seen you do it often enough with your mistresses. _Why_ are you wooing me?" She wasn't sure she wanted to hear his answer.

"Don't you know when you're wanted?" He played with a loose curl.

She looked up hopefully at him. "Is that what this is?" She sincerely hoped her voice was level.

"Catherine…" He began softly, pulling her to him.

"Henry, why? Why this? Why now?" Catherine stepped out of his reach, putting her arms around herself.

Henry reached for her shoulder. "The other night when you were in the bath…"

"Oh, for God's sake!" She huffed and began to stomp away.

"Catherine!" He called after her.

"Leave me alone, Henry." She called through gritted teeth.

"Catherine!" He grabbed hold of her arm and hauled her back to face him.

She nearly spat at him. "Let go of me, Henry!"

"Will you just…" It was too late for her to calm down.

She wrenched her arm out of his grasp and gave him a shove. "I won't be one of your little _whores_, Henry. If you want to have sex with me, fine. You're my husband and my King and you have a right to what's yours, so fine. Do _not_ treat me like the women you humiliate me with. If you actually care about me, treat me like your _wife_ and not your whore." She swept off like an angry wind of velvet brocade.

AN: 99% of that was written at the consulate. I'm just adding some bits to the dialogue parts to help you all see what I'm seeing and breaking up the paragraphs to a more readable size because apparently, everything looks the same on paper towels. I know it's rough and I'm sorry, my friends. We'll see if Henry can shape up next time :)

To Catherine Woods: Go ahead and think of the pants, sweetie, I'm not stopping you. Also, apologies that his wasn't nearly as heated as my last few. I wanted a little bit of Catherine to hold us down before we move on to Henry. I just typed that and read than and oh well, as we say, SHOUT OUT TO FELICITY SMOAK AND HER AWKWARD LINES!

To Maya: They won't kiss because all of yalls reactions to them not kissing is just so funny. True, but also because I don't think my Catherine would give in so easily to a man that's hurt her so much. I also wanted to grab them by the necks and make them kiss, buuuut THEY'RE JUST AS BAD AS EACH OTHER. Oh gracious. I'm terrible today.

To demedicigirl: Hold onto your crown, darling. More tension in the next chapter to make up for this chapter. Would you like to see a sleepover with Henry? I know I sure would.

To nainachica: EXACTLY MY IMAGE WHEN WRITING THAT PART! GOOD CALL! Sorry this chapter didn't live up to the sexiness. See my previous note for a little sneak peek into what'll happen next.

To smacked lover 22: YAY! Okay, this was more of an irritated Catherine piece, but well, she would be irritated at what his motives are.

To MariaPurt: In an earlier chapter, there's this part about how the seamstresses/tailors had messed up an order she had called for. She was in there double checking that all his new clothes were done right. Sorry for the confusion and thank you for reading my stories!


	8. Honestly, Henry

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign.

AN: Shoutout to nainachica for beating me to it ;) Who wouldn't want to kick it with Henry? Apparently not Catherine. Get ready for late night shenanigans with our royals. Enjoy the read!

Catherine was irritated. It had been some days after her confrontation with Henry and this…this was just ridiculous, even for him. Blearily rubbing her eyes, she was confused as to why her rooms smelled so strongly of flowers. When the sleep had finally left her gaze, she blinked into the sunlight and groaned. Flowers. Flowers had invaded her room. Every surface in her bedchamber had been covered floor to ceiling with flowers. On her tables, chairs, even her desk. On the floor, mantelpiece and her vanity. Her bed had been strewn with rose and lily petals. Like a blanket, flowers had been lain over everything. Her room was a damn garden. Throwing off her covers, Catherine knocked off the flowers on her table and poured herself a glass of water as she always did with an almighty eye roll. Would he never learn? This was exactly what she didn't want! Sinking into a chair, she noticed a folded up piece of parchment. Taking it, she huffed. She got up annoyed, tearing the offending paper and threw the bits of it out the window.

_Catherine my darling,_

_I hoped that these flowers would show you just how I feel about you. One for each moment of the day that I think of you. Of your face, your voice, you laugh. An innumerable amount of moments that I hope you understand add up to an affection that had overtaken my every thought. I want no woman but you, my love._

_Always and forever,_

_Your Henry_

Honestly.

A couple weeks later, there was a tapping at her window. An insect probably just ran into the glass, so Catherine just ignored it. Then the tapping continued. With a rhythm. Laying down her book on the sofa, she padded over to the window in her bare feet. As she opened the window, Catherine dodged as a pebble came flying at her face. Looking down, she was about to shout at the hoodlum when she saw him. Henry stood below her window with a stupid grin on his face. Behind him were two saddled horses. Catherine could see that there was a basket on one horse and the other had a blanket tied to the back of the saddle. A midnight picnic? She didn't think so. Henry had taken out one of his dalliances on one such outing a few months ago. She gave him no points for creativity or originality. Pulling out of the window, she shut the window and yelped. Turning her foot up she took out the pebble that had lodged itself into her skin. Taking it out, she went back to the window and threw it at the back of Henry's head as he lead the horses away. Although she didn't hear him, his reaction was priceless.

"Everyone, out."

"No, stay."

"I order you all to leave."

Catherine sighed. The only one who could pull rank above her was Henry. Damn him. As her servants left her rooms, she sent up a silent thank you that she had already changed out of her gown. Dressed in her nightgown and robe, she fastened the tie when Henry walked further into the room. Slipping her bracelets off, she tensed when Henry came up behind her. He unclasped her necklace from around her neck and placed it beside her bracelets. Twisting off her rings, Catherine let him take off her crown and earrings. Henry could be her handmaiden if he wanted, she didn't mind that. It was when he bent over to kiss her neck that Catherine flinched and stood up. Henry may have a right to her body, but she wasn't going to let him have it so easily. Settling herself on her couch, the Queen settled her legs under herself and took up her book. It was fascinating really, and she just couldn't stop reading it. Henry sat himself at the other end and swung his long legs up onto the cushions. Sliding his feet towards her, he tickled her knee with a toe. Catherine brought her legs in closer to herself and continued reading. Henry did it again.

"What do you want, Henry?" She asked, eyes flitting across the page.

He shrugged. "I want to go to bed with my wife."

"You'll have to wait." She looked at him from over the top of her book.

"Alright."

Catherine just looked at him.

"I want to finish my book." She explained, trying to get rid of him.

Henry cast a glance down at the open tome in her lap. She had about a third of the book to go. "I can wait."

"Suit yourself." She sniffed and began to read.

True to his word, Henry settled himself into his corner of the couch and waited for her to finish her book. When the fire died down, he even went over and put some logs on the fire. That was a rather nice thing of him. She hated being cold, one of the things she knew he knew about her. He even got up and lit a taper for her so that she could see better. Her King set the taper in a candelabra and left it on the table beside her with a glass of water he had poured. Catherine watched him do all this with narrowed eyes. Was this some new trick? Mentally shrugging, Catherine returned to her book. It must have been hours later when she finally finished. The ending was predictable, but the characters had been well written and overall, she had enjoyed her book. Looking up, she saw that her husband had propped up his head on a fist and was gazing at her. Blinking rapidly, she looked away from his gaze and laid her book on the low table. It was time to sleep. Rising from her seat, Catherine stretched out her cramped legs and untied the belt of her robe.

Trying not to feel self-conscious of her body as she threw her robe over the back of the couch, the Queen of France strode as confidently as she could towards her bed with her husband behind her. She could feel his eyes upon her backside and tried to calm herself down. Catherine wasn't exactly sure what Henry meant by, "I want to go to bed with my wife", but she had a pretty good idea. She waited for him to reach for her, to force a kiss on her or sneak a grope in before he pushed her into the covers. It didn't come. Looking over her shoulder, she was confused when Henry bypassed her and walked over to the other side of the bed. Turning down the covers for the both of them, Henry slid in and patted the free side for her to climb in. Catherine just stood there staring. What was happening? Was he not going to take her tonight? Cautiously, Catherine got into bed beside her husband. Henry smiled at her before closing his eyes. He threw an arm behind his head before he opened his eyes again.

"Oh, I forgot." Turning on his side, he slipped his arm under her neck for support. "Is this alright?"

"I…suppose so." She was rather comfortable now.

"Good. Sleep well, Catherine." He gave a little kiss to her temple before closing his eyes once more.

It was a long while before she said anything. She just couldn't take it anymore.

"Henry?" She said loud enough to rouse him.

"Mhhmm?" He mumbled sleepily.

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked, lifting away from him.

"Humhmmm?" His little noises were just a tad endearing.

"Why are you in my bed right now?"

He yawned and stretched. "…because I wanted to sleep here."

"Why?" This was odd behavior, even for Henry.

"I heard it was something peasants do."

"What?" Because she obviously entertained peasants in her bedchambers.

Henry rubbed a hand over his eyes. "I heard that peasant couples usually sleep in the same bed because they only have enough money for one bed. That, and of course their homes are too small for more than one bedroom."

"So since peasants sleep in the same bed, you thought you'd do that with me?" The eyebrow rose as her voice gained its sarcastic tone.

"Mmm." Henry drew her back down to the pillows.

She wasn't convinced. "That makes no sense."

"You wanted me to treat you the way husbands treat their wives. Apparently this is what the commonfolk do and although I'm a king, it seems like something I could do as well."

"Is this your plan to win me over?" She asked with a slight laugh.

"Yes, now quiet. The magic will wear off if we keep talking about it."

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sweet, simple Henry? Yes, please.

To MariaPurt: I'm glad you thought it was in character! I thought it was a very Catherine thing to say :)

To Beawild: No, she's not! I hope you approved of her denial of him in the first bit of this.

To Maya: I felt the same way, but at the same time, I feel like it's SUCH a Henry thing to do/say that he wants her for her body, which I can understand because Megan Follows is just gorgeous, but still. Step up your game, Henry. Did you see this one coming?

To nainachica: Oooooh good song choice. Did you like how Henry changed his tune? Her melting was something I'd like to see in the show, a little bit of a softer Catherine, but of course, who doesn't love our strong Queen? *bows down to the awesomeness that is Catherine de Medici*

To smacked lover 22: You can't really blame them for acting that way with each other after all their history, but it still breaks my heart :( All the sadness, but maybe this made up for it a little bit?

To demedicigirl: Awww! Thank you sweetie! I hope his attempts in this chapter made you smile. I would think that Catherine would be a little taken aback should Henry try and win her over. Hopefully that translated into the piece.

I should probably go do Assurance and First Light, but I'm really loving working this story out, so just letting you know: although I'm still committed to those stories and they ARE NOT ON HIATUS this story will be getting the most attention. I hope that's alright with everyone.


	9. To Try

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign.

AN: Third chapter update today. LET'S GO! Dedicated to smacked lover 22, when you read it, you'll know why this one is for you. Enjoy the read!

Mmm. He opened his eyes and let the world come into focus. The sunlight filtered through the curtains of the windows as his mind roused from its rest. He watched the little dust motes dance in and out of the light. They floated and flitted before disappearing, slipping out of the sun's warm fingers. His wife turned in her sleep and faced him unknowingly. Henry turned his head to look at her. Her copper curls were fanned out around her as she scooted closer to him. She was probably cold. He brought the covers in more closely to her body and she snuggled in accordingly. A soft sigh in her sleep. Henry couldn't help but smile. Turning on his side, he traced over the curve of her cheek. He'd seen these cheeks blush. He'd seen these cheeks marred by tears. He'd seen them covered in jam. Charles had been a rather rowdy baby. Henry drew his finger up to the corner of her eye. There were lines here now. Where there had been happiness in these eyes, all he saw now was hurt and anger and mistrust. He just wished she'd open her eyes to him and look at him the way she used to. With love. Henry sighed and closed his eyes. Wrapping his other arm around her middle, he drew her close and tried to remember the happy days.

When Catherine woke later that morning, she startled when she realized there was someone in her bed. His arms were around her with her head nestled into his neck. Her lips were brushing his warm neck. In surprise, she pushed herself away from the man, disoriented and thoroughly rattled. She settled herself against the headboard and let out a sigh of relief. Henry. Catherine closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. Why had he stayed? He never stayed. He tried not to look too hurt when he saw the immediate fear in her eyes. After all, he did have a rather long track record of leaving her.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" She asked with her eyes closed and chest heaving.

He answered truthfully. "I wanted to see your face when you woke but…I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Can you blame me?" A bitter laugh.

Henry shook his head sadly. "No, never. I just blame myself."

"Henry, just—just…" She put her head in her hands and drew her knees up to rest her elbows upon.

Her King slid closer to her. "What is it, Catherine? Tell me."

"Just leave. I can't—just go." Her sigh was heavy when she finally opened her hazel eyes.

Henry cocked his head to the side and tried to understand her. "Is that what you really want?"

"I don't even know anymore." Catherine could only shrug as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I…I am trying, Catherine." He slid closer to her.

"I know, though I don't know why." She said exasperatedly.

"Because I…"

She rolled her eyes with all the annoyance in the world. "I told you, if you want to have sex with me…"

"No, Catherine, no. I don't want to have sex with you." His pause made her look at him. "I want to make love to you."

"Is there a difference?"

"I have sex with people I don't care about. I have sex with courtesans, random servants, visiting noble ladies. I can fuck any woman I want, but I want to make love to you." He gently laid a hand on her knee. "I want to make love to you because you're my wife and I…"

She cut him off with an icy glare. "Don't. Don't say it, Henry."

"Catherine, I do, I…" She laid a hand over his mouth to stop whatever dribble would come from his lips.

"No, you don't. You love who I used to be. We grew apart, Henry, and you don't know who I am anymore. You haven't in a long while." She took a breath for her next admission. "I loved the prince you used to be and I love the king you are now. You've only tolerated the woman I am, the woman I have become in the silence between us. Don't say you love me because you don't." She ripped the sheets off and walked away from the bed.

Henry followed her, scrambling out of the blankets. "I want to know you, Catherine, let me know you. Let me…"

She gripped the back of the couch. "Get out."

He sighed. "Catherine…"

"Get out of my rooms, Henry." She said more firmly.

"Catherine." He turned her around to look at him, taking her shoulders in his hands. Her head was turned away and she refused to look at him. "Give me a chance, that's all I'm asking. You're right. I don't know you. I don't know Catherine, Queen of France. I only know Caterina, my princess. I loved her with everything I ever had in my heart. Maybe…maybe that's why I've been jumping from woman to woman, maybe I was trying to find someone to piece my heart back together. I think…I think you're the only one who can fix me. Catherine, please, put my heart back together." He took hold of her hands and gave little kisses to her knuckles.

"Henry…"

"Catherine, just think on it. I want to be with you, to know you. I want to love you, let me try?" With a final chaste kiss on her cheek, he left her to her thoughts.

How could she? How would she? Would he really love her? Love all of her? Her doubts crept into her mind in the form of Diane's face. That woman. She'd been there, always there. Would Henry ever forsake his mistress for her? Could he? Catherine wanted to believe he would, but she couldn't hope. No, she couldn't hope for something that may never come to pass. He said that she had broken his heart? It went both ways. It went both ways, but she had never sought out comfort in another. There had been no men in her bed to lose herself in. She'd given her heart to Henry and had it broken time and time again. Diane. Kitchen girls. Noble women. Each woman drove a nail straight into her heart, and she wasn't sure she could handle Henry adding this to the endless count of wrongs he'd done her. How much hurt could a person endure from the one they loved? So much more than Catherine had ever thought possible. She went through the motions of the day unseeing. She walked, she talked—for who would ever expect cold Queen Catherine's heart to be crying? The tears that she had shed over the years hadn't been spent on the shoulder of another, but muffled into a pillow in the dark of the night. No one ever saw her cry, but that didn't mean that she didn't. By day's end all she wanted to do was fall into bed, but he was there. Henry was sleeping, an arm out supposedly for her use, when she finally made it back to her rooms after a long day as Queen. Her husband breathed gently as she watched him sleep. Would she? Could she? She wasn't sure, she could never be sure, but she wanted to try.

AN: So…My own heart is crying for her right now. I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reading!

To Catherine Woods: Sorry sweetheart, not much wooing today, but I hope you liked it!

To Maya: The end bit was my favorite too, I was smiling when I typed it out :) Lol, yes, Henry is a man whore, buuuuuut he'll be a gentleman for now because I said so hahahha!

To Beawild: You always know what I'm trying to say! Thank you for reviewing!

To smacked lover 22: I hope you liked my angst! I tried hard for you on this, and I really hope you liked it! Hahahah, that was actually the inspiration of the line!


	10. Royal Dining

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign.

AN: WELL. That was a rather emotional previous chapter, wasn't it? I don't know exactly where this next chapter is going to take us, but hang in there everyone! Cute family times ahead! Enjoy the read!

Henry continued to share her bed and eventually, Catherine got used to being wrapped around another person again. It wasn't half bad to wake in your husband's arms after all. Henry was warm and gentle as he cradled her to him in the morning light. They would always go to sleep flat on their backs, his arm out to cushion her neck, but would somehow end up tangled in each other. It was comfortable and odd and frightening and wonderful all at the same time. She still held onto her doubts. Catherine was just waiting for news that Henry had gone to Diane, but none came. Apparently, ever since his supposed change in character, he'd been completely loyal to her. She just didn't know how long he would last. Some nights she'd wake to him grinding into her backside in his sleep and other times when he thought her sleeping, he'd kiss along her neck. It took all her strength not to melt into his touch. One morning, she'd awakened to him tracing her breast with his fingertips and though she felt a little guilty about it, she pretended to sleep. Catherine could admit to herself that it was nice having his attention again.

At the beginning of the day when they'd properly woken, Henry would give her a kiss on the cheek before leaving to get dressed. They'd see each other as they went around on their errands as King and Queen of France, but instead of ignoring her as he'd usually do, he would make some sort of effort to acknowledge her presence. Sometimes they'd stop and talk in the hall or he'd just smile at her. Catherine was doing her best to be more open with him, but it was difficult. She didn't want to be hurt again. His kind smiles and touches were all well and good, but how long? How long did she have until he turned his back on her once again? How long until his dark eyes turned cold against her? How long until his words of love became words of disdain? It had all happened before. Catherine sighed and brushed some loose strands of hair away from her face. She pushed her feelings back into that dark, troubled corner of her heart before walking into the dining hall. Her children would make her feel better. She set her eyes on the table. Or not.

"Good evening, Mother!" Her children sang.

Henry grinned at her from the head of the table. "Good evening, Catherine."

"Henry." She nodded before going around the table to give her children kisses. "And how have you all been today?" Catherine asked, trying to keep her voice as light as possible.

A stream of babbling flooded over her as she sat at the foot of the table. Though Henry nearly never joined his family for dinner, Catherine made sure to keep his place set should he ever deign to partake in a meal with them all. With no visitors to entertain this evening, all her children were present at the table talking at her happily. She wondered if they noticed they were talking over one another. Francis had accomplished some new distance with his bow. Elizabeth mastered a new dance. Charles took his first jump on his horse today. Little Henry hopped off his chair and waddled over to her. Another drawing for her growing collection. She smiled her thanks and gave him another kiss on the head. He beamed back at her before tottering back over to his chair. Glancing up at her husband, she smirked mentally. He looked so overwhelmed by the children and their continuous chatter. She might as well save him some stress. Waving a regal hand, Catherine called for their meal to commence. At least with food in their mouths the children wouldn't be talking as much and Henry could follow along with the conversation. Their food came in on golden platters held aloft by liveried squires. The children quieted some as the food was served. As the meal progressed, Catherine watched as her husband gave a valiant effort in trying to converse with the children.

The younger boys talked too fast for him, she could tell, but he still nodded along and sipped at his cup. Elizabeth and Francis were better conversationalists, even going so far as to ask how their father's day had been. Henry looked taken aback by this and she tried not to roll her eyes. Was he really so surprised at the sincerity of his children? Catherine watched all this with interest, glad to see that Henry soon became at ease with speaking with his children. Charles even got his father to laugh, a sight dear to her heart, one that she was sad to say didn't occur very often. Her husband looked to be having a wonderful time, flicking some carrots at Francis when he thought she wasn't looking. Francis flicked some back so of course she had to intervene. Her eldest just looked at her with those wide blue eyes and pointed blame at his father which he denied of course. Then Charles somehow got pudding on his ear and young Henry got potatoes on his nose and Elizabeth got gravy on her cheek. Oh no. Before she knew it, there was food flying and cups spilling. Elizabeth, her smart girl, was using her plate as a shield against her brothers and father. Francis was utilizing his spoon as a catapult. Both of her younger sons were using their bowls as helmets. Over the chaos of different foods being projected at different siblings, Catherine looked up at Henry. He caught her eye and shrugged with a smile. She couldn't help but smile back before clapping her hands for order. The chicken leg that fell from Elizabeth's hand made her smile wider.

AN: I just couldn't do anything more than this. I just needed to make them happy for a second because really, the pain was too much. Had a bit of a break down on Twitter with Catherine Woods because of it. Thanks for having my back, sweetie! There's still some rather…painful times up ahead. I've decided this is only a few years before Mary comes back to Court, just wanted to put that out there. I hoped you enjoyed this little reprieve from the sadness.

To Catherine Woods: *hands you some super glue* That's for your broken heart. Hopefully this chapter made it a little better?

To Maya: Catherine has to fight through her fears and her doubts, it's not going to be easy for her. As always, your comments make me smile :)

To smacked lover 22: I feel like this chapter was a notch down on the totem pole of awesomeness, but that's fine with me because I needed a break from writing about their pain. I'm so glad you liked it! When I was writing this, I was like, O_O' THIS ONE'S GOING OUT TO SMACKED LOVER 22! I'm happy you thought my characterization was on point, always an issue…

To demedicigirl: You picked some of my favorite (albeit heartbreaking) lines! I'm glad you like this story so much! This one wasn't so much a killer as a transition, but I hope you liked it nonetheless!

To Beawild: DING DING DING! Hello, Nostradamus. That's the real kicker for this story: Henry's past. I want to explore how they work through that and how she begins to try and trust him. So many years of silence, they just have to get to know each other again and I want to help guide them through that. Catherine's fears and doubts will play heavily in this and even though I hate doing it to her, a lot of pain is going to come her way.

Just wanted to reassure you all that there will be some sort of light at the end of all this. Whether it ends up a flickering flame or a blazing sun, just know that it'll be alright. I'm mostly saying this for my own benefit to calm myself down. So many feelings, not enough hours in a day to write. XOXO


	11. Italian Education

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign, BUT THANK GOD THEY'RE STARTING FILMING ON SEASON TWO TODAY! HUZZAH!

AN: …Let's just jump in. Enjoy the read.

Little Henry had ended up being the stickiest of the four as usual, but Catherine didn't mind. Her family had been together for once, and that was enough for her. Tucking in Elizabeth with a kiss and a loving smile, Catherine blew out the candles and walked out of her daughter's rooms. The unexpected footsteps behind her made her turn. Henry was there like a shadow, walking up right behind her with that sure stride of his. His shirt was stained in so many places, the smears across his chest looked like some sort of child's painting. The smile he gave her was an easy, untroubled smile. Would he still smile at her like that in a few weeks' time? She hoped so. Turning away with a distant nod, Catherine made her way towards her rooms, doing her best to separate her feelings out. Henry… He would say things, do things that made her forget everything. He could make her smile and laugh and dream of a happier life with him. He was the only one who had ever made her feel like she was more than what the world told her she was. An orphan. A captive. A foreign girl meant to wed the dauphin of France. He made her feel everything whole and good. Then the pain would come and she'd be left alone. That smile, she'd seen it given to so many women. So many _others_—Diane, for one. In her younger years, she'd thought she was special, that she was the only one who he'd ever smile for. She had thought she alone received that focused gaze of his, the one that made you feel like he would fetch a star for you. Her skies shone with stars, would he pull down a twinkling jewel for her once more?

Waving off the servants in her distracted state, she pulled out her earrings and dropped them into their box along with her rings and necklace. Tossing aside her crown as she sat at her vanity, she schooled a gasp at Henry's reflection in the glass. With a hand on the back of the couch, he balanced himself as he kicked off his boots. She'd forgotten he had been walking with her…and now she had to take off her gown and change for bed. Marvelous. Toeing off her own heels beneath the vanity, Catherine worked quickly to unpin her hair. She really didn't want to think about how she'd get out of her dress herself tonight. Unless…no. _No_. Definitely not. That certainly wasn't going to happen…oh. Henry stood behind her with his chest bare brushing his fingers through her loose hair. He twirled a silken lock between his fingers and she turned her head slightly, trying not to take satisfaction in the act. As the curl fell from his fingers, he took up another—brushing his fingers against her sensitive neck. She hid her shiver by standing abruptly and he followed. Catherine could feel the heat radiating off of his chest as he brushed her hair over her shoulder. Did he really intend… She held her breath as her husband's fingers began to undo the lacing on her gown.

Henry was ever so slow in taking her apart. With a gown, a corset and a chemise to go through, Catherine wondered how far he would go. How far would she let him go? Her gown was fully open and he was tugging it down, his breath hot on her neck and shoulders. The dress fell at their feet as he raised his hands to begin the same process on her corset. It was hard for her to think now as it always was when Henry did this to her. He always detested servant work, but this particular task he had come to love. Her king tossed aside the corset and she was left in only her shift. Made from the highest quality of silk and lace, her chemise whispered across her skin in luxurious style. Tonight, tonight it was a flame against her skin when her husband settled his hands at her waist. She was burning, but frozen. Catherine wanted to melt into his touch, mold herself against him to feel his solid frame against her curves. She also wanted to run far, far away from this man who had caused her such heartache, who had betrayed her countless times. Could one outweigh the other? A step forward or a step backward? Henry's hands snaked their way around to her front, one reaching up and the other reaching down and then—he let go of her. Catherine raised her head and turned in confusion at the lack of her man's touch. She watched him pace, pour out some wine, drink it and fall onto the couch.

Unsure of what to say, she began cautiously, "Henry, dear, is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Catherine." He sighed and shifted on the couch.

"…Will you not come to bed?"

A sad little chuckle. "You won't want me in your bed tonight, darling."

"What do you mean?"

She could hear the smile in his voice. "If I climb in bed with you, I'll climb on top of you and ravish you until the sun comes back to kiss your hazel eyes to sleep. You'll lose your voice and wake the castle, not to mention the children. You'll be sore for days and walk with trouble. Ever color you've ever seen will pale in comparison to those when I bring you to the brink. I'll make you say my name in the Italian way when you forget yourself and lose control. You'll give this castle an education in Italian love and what it means to be my wife. I want to love you in all ways, with my heart and soul and mind and body, but I don't think that I should start by taking you to bed. I do want to get to know you again and love you as wholly as I did, but that doesn't mean that I don't desire you right now. I don't want to be the man that I was, only taking pleasures of the body. You're clever and witty and your sassy comments about our lords always make me smile.

He continued with a sigh. "I want you, but I want you to want me in every way as well. I don't want you to have the merest shadow in your mind that I don't love you, that I won't be faithful to you this time. I want you to be free when you make the choice to be with me again. This choice really is your own, Catherine. I want you to know that. I will not pressure you, but I will be thinking of you as I always do. Your smile when you hug the children, that eye roll when some servant displeases you, the little twitch at the corner of your mouth when Francis does something rather kingly." His voice dropped, that husky, lustful tone seeping in. "The way you raise your skirts slightly to slip on your shoes. How your eyelashes flutter just that bit more when I've pleased you. The way you toss your head when you're about to scream and the way your toes curl and the little hitch in your breath before you let go…"

"Henry." He opened his eyes to see her standing beside the couch. Motioning for him to sit up, she slid a pillow in behind him. "Henry, I want all that as well. Love has never been the problem for me. It's always been trust. I want to think that you're a changed man—and before you say anything, let me finish. You can say anything you want, but it's what you do that matters to me. Tonight with the children, I was happy, Henry. Ridiculously happy. You made that happen by coming to dinner, by smiling and laughing with your children. I don't need grand gestures to show how much you care, I just need you to be my loving husband. I just need you to be my Henry again. The one who'd sit with me and laugh with me and dance with me and hold me. I need the man who I could give my heart to without hesitation. I love you so deeply, Henry. I would do anything for you," She took a breath and took his hand into her lap, cradling it between her own. "You're the love of my life, everything I could have ever wanted in a husband. I—it's taking a lot for me to say this, but…I just want you. The real you. Your kindness, your charm, your warmth. I remember laying at night, beside you thinking how lucky I was. Me, just some Italian girl who happened to marry and fall in love with a prince, one that seemed to come out of fairy tales. Handsome, strong, chivalrous…romantic.

"In those years when we were apart from each other, I would think back on how foolish I was to think that a prince such as you could love someone like me and how more foolish I was to keep on loving you. I had to seal myself away to try and protect what was left of my heart. I buried the shreds of my heart deep down until you would come back, and here you are again. Back for another round. I want to trust you, Henry. I want to believe that you could love me as much as I love you, but I don't think that would be possible. I love you more than the sea loves the shore and the sky loves the sun. You are a part of me that I can't hide. I…you're my everything. You're all I've ever wanted and all I've ever needed, but my heart and my head are in a constant war over you. My heart says to let you have me, right here and right now in whatever way you want me. On this couch, on the floor, on the bed—if my heart was the only thing that ruled over me, I'd be screaming that—_education_ you were talking about." A tired little shrug. "Then my head tells me I should leave. That you're wrong for me, that you'll hurt me and that I'm a fool for thinking this could ever work between us. My head says, all of my sense says, that I should just give up on you. Prove me wrong, Henry and you'll have my heart once more."

AN: And that's a wrap. I am so sorry my darlings, for having you wait for such a long time. Among other things, I lost my game, BUT IT'S BACK NOW! Unless this was rubbish, then please do tell me so. This is the third version of this chapter, I tried to do too many things with it, but I THINK I got it right. AGAIN, PLEASE TELL ME IF I AM DELUSIONAL. I wanted another Catherine and Henry talk, but one less…tense than the first when they first addressed the matters at hand. I wanted to show Henry and Catherine opening up a little more to each other and yes... Um, hopefully it all worked out? Please do let me know what you thought. This chapter goes out to nainachica and Guest who helped me get my shit together and actually pull off another chapter. SO MUCH LOVE TO YOU BOTH. Once more, apologies for the wait everyone.

To demedicigirl: I really do love this kind of Henry, the fatherly type. I think he's utterly adorable.

To Maya: How'd you feel about this one? Not as heavy as the last confrontation, but I think it was a little bit more…on the hopeful side? Let me know.

To Catherine Woods: And here is the chapter I was teasing you with on Twitter, let me know ASAP what you thought!

To Beawild: For this chapter, I totally took the whole "sexual prowess of a lion" line and thought long and hard on it. As I was complaining about on my Twitterfeed, I HAAAAATE chivalrous Henry, but I love chivalrous Henry. There's going to be…something that happens eventually concerning Henry and his urges. Diane will soon be addressed, I just didn't want her in this chapter because, well, I hate her hahhaa. I'm so glad you enjoyed the food fight!

To smacked lover 22: Oh, thank goodness you thought so. This wasn't on the fluff train today, but tell me what you thought! We will be seeing more of Elizabeth, but in keeping with my weird world, it'll only be Francis, Charles, little Henry and Elizabeth as the princes and princess of the castle.

To nainachicha: THANK YOU, YOU BEAUTIFUL, WONDERFUL PERSON FOR HELPING ME PUT TOGETHER THIS CHAPTER. For real, I totally didn't know what the hell I was going to do for this chapter, but your little prompt helped so much! There were three different versions of this chapter, but I liked this one best. How did you feel about it?

To Guest: Hello, darling. Cmere so I can just hug you real quick *hug* Thanks for helping me get back into writing. I was suffering hard, but after the little nudges you gave me on this story and the other story really helped me unblock the block. I just want to thank you. This is going to sound odd, but would you mind naming yourself? I just want to give credit where credit is due and to thank you for everything.

Also my loves, just wanted to let you know I am now officially a beta! So if there's something you want betaread, just hit me up. I got your back ;) I think I'll be updating Assurance next today, so look out for that soon.


	12. Young Eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign…except a rather strong, fiery love for the show.

AN: Saw a behind the scenes picture of our Queen on Twitter the other day. Nearly died. She's just so gorgeous I just can't. *sigh* Anyway, I'm trying for some Elizabeth since we never see her. Alright, here we go. Enjoy the read.

It wasn't an ordinary day at the castle of the king for today, King Henry was spending some time with his daughter. Of all his children, Elizabeth was the one he had the least time with, but he did try and surprise her with time he'd set aside. Earlier in the day, Henry had sent over a bookshelf to his daughter's rooms. She was a reader just like her mother and was running out of space to put all of her countless volumes. When he had arrived at his daughter's chambers later in the evening, he found his little girl sitting on the floor and painting the side of the bookshelf. Elizabeth and her youngest brother both had a knack for the arts. Settling himself beside her, Henry took up a brush and helped her to fill in the grass at the bottom of the bookshelf. His daughter seemed to be painting the castle at sunset. Elizabeth was happy that her father had chosen to help out and gave him instructions on how she wanted the picture to look. It wouldn't do to upset her. Who could stand a crying little girl? After a while, they got the grass filled in and part of the sky as well. Henry was working on the clouds as Elizabeth finished up the windows on the castle.

"Papa?" She said.

"Yes, princess?" He replied, adding a bit more paint to his brush.

Elizabeth turned her big brown eyes up to him. "Papa, are you and Mama friends?"

"Why ever would you ask that, sweetheart?" His brow was furrowed as glanced down at her.

"I was just thinking, Francis and that Scottish girl, Mary, they're going to be married someday like you and Mama are, yes?" She set down her brush and wiped her hands on her dress.

Catherine was not going to be happy about paint streaks on their daughter's dress. "Yes…"

"Well, she was here for a very short time and then she had to leave so I don't think they became very good friends, but you and Mama have known each other for a very long time, so are you two friends now?" He couldn't help but smile at her reasoning.

"That's a very good question, Elizabeth." He responded.

From the corner of his eye he could see her eyes go wide. "Do you not know?"

"It's a bit hard to explain…" Her father mumbled.

"What could be hard about it? If you like somebody and they like you back, then the two of you can be friends." She put her hands together as if her hands were people and they were hugging.

He nodded. "That is true…"

"And I know that you like Mama and that Mama likes you…" She continued.

"She does?" His interest was piqued.

Elizabeth giggled. "Of course she does, Papa!"

"How do you know?"

She tapped her chin. "Well, she watches you a lot with a little smile like this," His daughter did her best to imitate the smile that Catherine would give him alone. "And when she laughs at something you say or do, it's a real laugh, not her queen laugh."

"There's a difference, is there?" He chuckled.

His daughter rolled her eyes. "Yes, Papa! Goodness, maybe you aren't friends if you don't know the difference."

"I'll work on it." He shrugged.

She gave him a dainty little sniff. "See that you do."

"You sound like your mother."

An imperious voice entered the fray. "And why shouldn't she? She is my daughter after all."

"Mama!" Elizabeth sprang to her feet.

"Hello, dearest." Catherine bent down to receive the hug from her daughter. "And what were we all talking about?"

Henry rolled to his feet to greet his wife. "Elizabeth was saying how much you like me."

"Yes, because you two should be friends." Their daughter said with a definitive nod.

Catherine had an amused smile on. "And we aren't?"

"_Mama_," Elizabeth sighed in frustration. "He doesn't even know that you only _really_ laugh when you're with him!"

"Oh, well, your father is a very busy man and doesn't have time to take notice of such things, it isn't his fault." Catherine responded, a hint of a blush at her cheeks.

"But Mama, it's so obvious you like him and that he likes you!" Elizabeth cried.

"He does?"

"I do."

Their daughter threw her hands up in the air. "Yes! Honestly, Mama, you're just as bad as Papa!"

"Tell me what I'm missing, little one." Catherine said, trying to pacify their princess.

"_Well_, recently, he's been going on walks alone with you and I think that's what people do when they like each other. Papa has also been holding your hand like this," Elizabeth took both of her parents' hands and wove them together. "Because I think he knows that you would like to hold hands like this with him." Catherine and Henry looked at each other. What an observant little girl they had.

"I see. Well, it's time for you to go to sleep." Catherine said, nudging their girl with her free hand.

Elizabeth shlumped against the push. "But _Mama_…"

"No buts, off to bed with you, Elizabeth, and be a good girl. Shall I tuck you in?" She asked as any mother would.

"I think I can do it myself tonight. Good night, Mama. Good night, Papa."

Their daughter scampered off to her rooms, leaving the couple standing in a bit of shock with their hands still laced together.

AN: ALL THE LOVE TO MY GIRL, CATHERINE WOODS FOR BETAREADING THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT REALLY DIDN'T LIKE ME! Also, love to Pandora radio for my music. I hope everyone liked Elizabeth? I did :) More to come soon! I think the two day break is helping me to think, so as of right now, expect around two days between updates. Thank you for reading my loves!

To Catherine Woods: Love you much girl :)

To Alex: Hello dearie, thank you for your review!

To demedicigril: I know, right? He surprised me as well. Catherine…uses her head a little too much, doesn't she?

To nainachica: You made me extremely happy with your comments, they were alright? Thank you though, darling. I had a really good time writing the speeches myself :)

To unnamed visitor: I'm happy you think so sweetie, thank you!

To Maya: It'll get better, I promise sweetie, I wanted to ease into the transition of them after the speeches. It wasn't nearly as bad as before I think, but I needed a cooling down chapter.

To smacked lover 22: It's good to be back! I'm so happy you're still liking the story and thank you for reviewing as always.


	13. Maybe This

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign…

AN: This chapter can be read as occurring right after the previous chapter with Elizabeth or not, it's up to you :) Enjoy the read!

It was late. Late enough for the castle to be quiet. Late enough for the moon to be high. Late enough for her to lie awake in her bed, stare at her ceiling and listen to the deep breathing of her husband. It had been thirteen nights since Henry had last shared her bed. It was cold and especially lonely knowing he was just there on the couch. She glanced over. Her husband was entirely too tall for that couch. If she'd known that he would exile himself to her sofa, she would've asked the servants to bring in a larger couch for him to sleep on. Every night, he'd shuck off his shirt and boots, bid her goodnight with that yearning glance and flip down onto the couch. She had asked him if he needed anything, a pillow, a blanket? But he'd politely decline, his voice muffled. She knew he was lying on his face, he preferred that position when he wanted to relax. She had left him alone. If this was his way of showing her he cared she would let him show her, but how long would all this go on? She missed him. It had been good for a while, after the initial shock, they'd slowly transitioned back into sleeping together and it had been nice.

Slipping out of bed, Catherine went to the window and pressed her forehead against the cool glass. Being with Henry, wrapped up in his arms, there was no place she'd rather be. He surrounded her with himself, his warmth and scent and she was also beginning to feel…his love. It was beginning to feel like the old days in a new way. It was terrifying and wonderful and she just wanted more of it, more of the feeling of _being_ with him. If she could spend the day just cuddled up under the blankets with him, she would. If she could spend a century and gaze into his eyes and see just a hint of the magnitude of her love for him reflected back at her, she would. If she could lie against him for an age and brush her lips against his knowing that hers were the only ones his would touch, she would. She'd do all these things in a heartbeat because she loved him—moreover, she was learning to trust him. He had a good heart, she knew that, and he was trying. She didn't think she'd seen him try this hard for anything before. Henry was used to getting his way and all the things he wanted with the fastest speed. He never had to make an effort because he was a king, but perhaps he was changing for her.

Stepping lightly with her feet barely brushing the stones and her nightgown swirling around her ankles, she went to his side. Sitting on the edge of the sofa she looked onto his sleeping face. He was gorgeous, the most handsome man she'd ever seen. A chiseled jaw, a supple mouth and bold brown eyes, she sighed. So handsome. Reaching out, she drew the tips of her fingers along the contours of his beloved face. Tracing down a steady line from his temple to the corner of his eye and down across the top of his cheek, her touch was like a breeze, barely there. Up and onto the ridge of his nose, she ran down its length and settled on the bow of his lip. Catherine traced the little dip with fingers that were now unsteady. She hated that he could still affect her so even in his sleep. Henry sighed beneath her touch and she smiled fondly at him, her hand going to cup his cheek in her palm. He turned his head slightly into her touch to nuzzle at her in his dreams. She watched him do this with a fond smile and sighed slightly at the memories of him doing this when they were younger.

Having trouble sleeping at night, Catherine would lay awake when they were young and just gaze at her husband. Her prince was so lovely and wonderful to her, always doing what he could to make her happy. She could only hope she made him happy. There were nights when she'd just lay there and look at him, nights where she would tell him her fears in whispers when she knew he couldn't hear her, nights when she wished he did. She would dance her fingers across his face like fairy kisses and hold his face in her small hands. Each time she did this, he would always nestle into her the same way and she loved it. Catherine loved the intimate closeness of being with him while he slept. She felt as though she was his protector. No one else could claim such a position, not even the women Henry had strayed to. She was his wife and he was her love and she would do anything for him, protect him from everything and always put him before herself. Perhaps that could change? Maybe now she could ask for things instead of just giving. Maybe… Leaning down with her loose curls falling onto his naked chest, Catherine kissed her husband awake. It was a lovely, unexpected surprise—but weren't all surprises unexpected? Henry couldn't even think. Her kisses were light and sweet and just like he remembered. He loved being woken like this, with his beautiful wife on top of him.

The king was about to wrap his arms around her when she withdrew and stood. Had he overstepped? Henry had thought that his kisses were what she wanted. Did he get it wrong? Again? Oh, he was such a cad! A loving smile graced Catherine's lips as she looked down at her husband. To Henry, she looked like some sort of goddess from the Roman myths. Dressed in her white flowing nightgown, she was a vision of grace and beauty as she held her hand out to him. He took it gratefully, sitting up. Catherine urged him to stand and he did as his goddess commanded of him. With a soft smile, she led him to her bed, their bed and climbed in. Turning down the covers like she used to, the queen beckoned to her husband. Was she really asking him, _inviting_ him back into her bed? From the way she fell back against the pillows he could only guess so. Henry went in after her, tense and wary. He wanted to be a good husband again, but being beside her… Catherine smiled at him in the moonlight before laying her head on his shoulder and snuggling into side. This? His Catherine sighed. Is this what she wanted from him? He could do this. An arm around her shoulders and a hand at her waist, Henry held her to him and counted her breaths as she fell asleep.

AN: There it is. For demedicigirl who wanted Catherine to follow her heart and not her head. This may not have been exactly what you were hoping for, but we're getting there! Ya, I give up on making timelines for when things will come out. Welcome to the seven hells of due dates and projected updates. Our mascot is the writer's block. Hahaha, sorry, I love puns. Thank you for reading!

To Catherine Woods: Yay! I'm so glad you think so! I hope you liked our rulers getting a little sentimental.

To Maya: An update! Yay! Thank you reviewing, dearest. I hope you liked the chapter. Tell me your thoughts!

To smacked lover 22: I thought so, too! I just think kids are funny like that. Lord knows I was basically Elizabeth when I was younger.

To nainachica: I'm so happy you saw both Catherine and Henry in her, I was worried about writing her like that, but yay you liked it! I saw a kid in the mall once put his parents' hands together like that and I nearly fell over from the cuteness. It was ADORABLE.

Thank you for reading everyone, I hope you liked this chapter! We have a little…obstacle coming up in the next few chapters, but no worries, everything will be alright in the end so long as Catherine can hold onto her faith and trust in Henry.


	14. A Fool

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign… Except my continuing devotion to my Queen, Catherine de Medici.

AN: …Heh heh, so here's the next chapter. For anyone wondering, I AM working on the update for This Time, but with such a chapter—you need to be alone and I don't really have that at my house. Sorry my dears! Hopefully this chapter (one long overdue) will tide you all over until I get some more time to write in private for This Time. Enjoy the read!

There was a rather large weight on her abdomen and over her hips, not enough to make her lose her breath, but she didn't remember there being one when she went back to sleep last night. Had one of the boys shimmied into bed with her? Her hazel gaze opened up blearily to the new day and found her husband lying on her. Somehow, Henry had wiggled down their bed to use her stomach as a pillow and had draped his arm over her hips. He lie diagonally across their bed with his left foot dangling over the side. So much for getting a bigger couch, she needed a bigger bed. Catherine chuckled to herself. Henry had such odd sleeping habits. None of their children slept in such peculiar positions as their father. Charles and Francis tended to turn in their sleep, Elizabeth had the knack for sleeping on the very left edge of her bed, and little Henry would sometimes end up lying on top of his covers, but none so strange as the contortions as the man beside her. Bringing up the edge of the blanket to cover him, Catherine let her fingers trail over the slope of his shoulder and sighed. She loved him so dearly, and though she still had her reservations about him, she felt herself slowly warming up to the idea that he did truly want to be with her. His attempts to get to know her again seemed sincere and maybe she was just imagining it, but…it seemed as though he was happier? It was probably her own delusional mind playing tricks on her, but he seemed to be smiling and laughing more than she had heard from him in recent years. If anything, the children were finally to get to know their father, and for that she was thankful. She would just have to see where things went from here.

Waving off the guards at the doors to her husband's chambers, Catherine made her way through the many rooms towards the bedroom. Henry had asked her if she had seen his official stamp, and being the observant wife that she was, she knew that he had left it on the desk in his room. She could have sent a servant after it, but she had thought perhaps it would be a nice gesture if she went to fetch the stamp herself. Opening the door, the Queen of France glanced around the room and was thoroughly enraged. Going to Henry's desk, Catherine snatched up the stamp and strode with a newfound determination to find her husband. Asking a servant where she might find the King, she was directed to the council chambers where apparently Henry and his advisors were in conference. Not that she gave a damn. Her knuckles white as she clutched the stamp firmly in her grasp, she stomped her way into the room. Henry was there with the ministers for agriculture talking about crop rotation and how the recent downpour would affect the harvest. Calming herself down enough to ask the men to leave her to speak to her husband, she waited with a glare as they filed out. She didn't have to wait long, the air was tense around her and the men knew not to come in between the Queen and her wrath. One might end up face down in his soup one day for it. At the sound of the closing door, Catherine hurled the stamp right at her husband's head. Even though he was able to dodge the incoming projectile, he still felt the wind whipping past him and looked back to see his stamp hit the wall behind him with a clank.

"Catherine, what…" He began as the bewildered man turned back to face his wife, but she cut him off.

"Pray, tell, _husband_, why is Diane de Poitiers in your bedchamber at this very moment?" Her fists were clenched in the folds of her skirt as she spat venom at him.

In her fury, Catherine couldn't see the confusion in his eyes. "Diane's in my chambers right now? I thought she was coming later this evening…" He closed his eyes and cursed himself a hundred times over. Exactly the _wrong_ thing to say.

"Later this evening?" Steel and ice stole into her glare and Henry felt himself shiver in fear. "Do you mean to tell me that you _asked_ her to your rooms? This, after all of your supposed vows that you wanted to be with me?" A sarcastic huff of a laugh. "Oh, I _am_ a fool. How could I _ever_ think that you could actually love me again? This is just too rich." Turning from him, Catherine called over her shoulder, "Have fun with your mistress, Henry. I hope the two of you can at least keep the noise down for the children's sake. I don't want to have to explain to our youngest—_again_, what the noises from his father's chambers are!"

AN: I know, I'm a horrible person for ending it there, but…I HAVE A PLAN! Hopefully I'll get to updating this soon, but no promises :( Also, to anyone who knows anything about farming, my apologies at my attempt to explain what Henry and his advisors were talking about if my idea was complete and utter rubbish. I totally made that up and I'm not even sure if those are real concerns for farmers, but…I thought they would be? Please don't be upset.

To demedicigirl: Here's the beginning of said obstacle. Hold on for the ride, I really enjoy writing mad Catherine. …I think she's my favorite Catherine to write other than seductress Catherine hahaha :)

To nainachica: Oh, I'm so glad you thought so! Thank you for reviewing xoxo

To Catherine Woods: …did you catch the #CathryClub reference? I died laughing from it.

To Maya: AWWWWW You're so sweet :) Hopefully you're not too upset by the cliffhanger, but no worries, it's actually going somewhere.

To Beawild: Oops. He blew it with that one line. We'll see what he does about it soon. Thank you for reviewing!

To smacked lover 22: …Ehhhh, I kinda ruined the magic, didn't I? Apologies. IT WILL GET BETTER! ...EVENTUALLY!

I have news. I'm going to be uploading two new stories soon. One of them is a story that's been on my USB for an age (I think it was actually my first Catherine and Henry multi-chapter story) that was inspired by my want to see Catherine and Henry in those first years when they were still in love and that's called For the Love of a Prince. The second one (that I still have to write) is a Modern AU that I'm gonna call Sway. I went to the Beyonce and Jay-Z concert last night and GOT SO MUCH INSPIRATION. I used to hate Modern AU, but I thought to myself a while ago, maybe I just don't like it because I haven't tried it? So here goes my attempt at trying it. Basically, Sway is…what would happen if Catherine and Henry were brought into present time with Henry the lead of a music group and Catherine as his wife and manager? If either of these stories appeal to you, keep a look out! Downside is that because I'm coming out with these two new story ideas, I'm going to have to slow down on First Light and Assurance. I'll still write for them once in a while, but not nearly as often as I usually do. Maybe I'm being a little ambitious, but I want to get as many stories/plots in as I can while I'm still on summer vacation from college.


	15. Only Silver

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign *whimpers*

AN: …Feelings alert. That's all I'm gonna say on that. OH! Warning for coarse language aheadàCatherine's mad if you didn't all know it already. Enjoy the read.

"Come back!" His wife lengthened the stride that was taking her away from him.

Henry sped up as well. "Catherine, stop!"

"Wait!" He should have known she would only walk faster.

"Catherine, I _order_ you to stop!" He commanded in his most authoritative tone.

She just waved him off with a lazy flick of her wrist. "Attend to your mistress, Henry. I haven't time for your games."

"Catherine!" The King took hold of his Queen's shoulder and yanked her around to face him.

With all the cool elegance in the world she said, "Henry, anything you say to me now won't matter, you do understand that, don't you? I'm done."

"You don't understand, it isn't what it looks like!" He exclaimed, putting his hands on her shoulders.

She slapped him away. "I'm pretty sure finding your mistress in your rooms doesn't need an explanation."

Catherine began to walk away once more, but her husband grabbed her elbow to keep her with him. "Would you just wait for a moment and…" She shoved him off with a scorching look of disdain.

"Let you spout pretty little lies to make me trust you again? I think not. I've been your fool for far too long. Take this to remember me by." The Queen gave her King an angry kiss on the cheek. "Hold it close while you fuck your whore."

"I'm not going to fuck anybody! I'm trying to talk to you!" Henry cried out in annoyance.

She shook her head. "I'll have none of it. Let me go." Tugging as much as she could to try and be free of him.

"No, Catherine, I won't. I won't lose you a second time." He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close so she couldn't strike him with an elbow.

His wife stopped struggling enough to look him dead in the eye to say, "How can you lose what you never cared for?"

Henry looked at her, this woman of fire and feeling.

"I do care for you, I love…" She cut him off just as before, and pushed her way out of his now slack grip.

"Henry, let's not get into all this again…" Catherine sighed and closed her eyes before taking a breath and gazing calmly into his pleading brown orbs. "I now know my place in your heart. Second. The silver to her gold. I'm just not what you want, I can see that now. I've loved you all these years, never stopping, never relenting, and now… I see that even if you did love me in those early years, I could never be your Diane. I don't know what you see in her, but," Henry's heart broke at the resigned queenly smile she gave him. "Go to her, she's waiting for you."

"Are you honestly giving me your… blessing to be with Diane?" He couldn't believe this.

She nodded, went to put her hand on his chest, but stopped herself and let her hand fall back to her side. Useless. "I am, Henry. I can't say I like her because the Lord knows I damn her name every day for taking you away from me, but if she makes you happy, I can at least be happy for you. I'm done trying to be the woman of your dreams because you already found her." The crack in her voice shattered everything inside of him.

"Catherine, please…" Henry tried to take up her hand in his own, but she jerked away like he'd burned her, holding her hand to her heart.

"Just let me say this, and then there will be nothing to say." Catherine wasn't crying, but he was going to. "Henry Valois, my Henry, my dearest love, I can't remember a time since I came to this castle that I didn't love you. You're the person I'll never stop looking for in a crowded place because I promise you this, no matter how long Diane is in our lives, I will love you more than she ever will even though I look at you like you're my whole world, but you only look at me like I'm just a servant girl.

"I'm still your wife and Queen," She continued after a steadying breath, turning her head so as not to look at him. "And I will continue on with my duties as the mother of your children and shall help you with matters of state just as before. Everything will be like it was. If you would do one thing for me… My only request is that you seek me out only when necessary." They looked up at the sound of heels clacking down the stones. "Ah, here she is. I'll leave you to it then. Good afternoon, King Henry." She dipped her head in goodbye and turned as the tears began to leave his eyes.

AN: *holds out tissue* Please don't hate me. I know that it seems out of character for our strong Catherine to take this route, but…wouldn't it take strength to actually say all this? By no means will Catherine be nice to Diane and of course she is still completely and utterly furious, but…her heart has been broken and she won't stand for it to happen again. She's going Ice Queen mode, she just needed to get this part out of the way so that they would have an understanding. I wanted her to end things with him over Diane in a calm, classy way. I think I got it, but…please feel free to flame me if you're mad. Go ahead. I know this chapter is going to be a killer. Also, this is still a Catherine/Henry story, no worries. **_I DO NOT WANT DIANE WITH HENRY_**. I PROMISE TO FIX THIS. YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT. I'LL MAKE IT OKAY. *HUGS AND KISSES TO YOU ALL* Heh heh, Lina loves you.

To smacked lover 22: So. I'm not sure if it actually came across in how he was responding to her, but it IS a misunderstanding. I promise.

To Maya: Ummm *looks up in my pre-med books how to attend to a stab in the back properly* I think I might have twisted the knife in your back and made it worse. KEEP THE FAITH EVEN THOUGH CATHERINE HAS LOST HERS! IT WILL BE OKAY! I PROMISE!

To nainachica: I'm such a bad person with all of these cliffhangers. That one part for the show where Catherine's mad to the seven hells and throwing thingsàinspiration. I'm incredibly happy that you could see that happening, I wasn't sure if it was too much, but it was fun to write :)

To Catherine Woods: Another short one, buuuuuuut I liked it.

To demedicigirl: Why is Diane in Henry's chambers you ask? Find that out next time on…LATE NIGHTS!

Also: TO ANYONE ELSE WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED TO **THIS TIME**—IT'S GETTING WRITTEN VERY, VERY SLOWLY. I have no privacy at home to write and…I also get embarrassed writing such scenes even though I LOOOOOOOOOVE writing them. I even have the next chapter after this next racy one planned! Researching pregnancy facts is crazy.

**AN2: I FORGOT TO SAY THIS THE FIRST TIME AND I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY, BUT I ALTERED SOME POEMS FROM TWITTER FOR PART OF CATHERINE'S SPEECH. HERE THEY ARE:**

**you are the person**

**I'll never stop looking for**

**in a crowded place**

**~Unknown**

**I promise you this, **

**no matter who**

**enters your life, **

**I will love you more than any**

**of them.**

**~c.h.**

**I look at you **

**like you are my whole world **

**but you only look at me **

**like **

**I am **

**just**

**another**

**girl.**

**~Unknown**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT PUTTING THESE IN EARLIER, I DIDN'T MEAN TO NOT CITE I AM SO SORRY. PLEASE DON'T BE UPSET. I AM SO SORRY.**


	16. Hold On

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign. Just a lot of feelings from my King and Queen.

AN: I always feel really guilty whenever I make you all wait. Here's the CONFRONTATION. Put on your protective goggles, it's the splash zone for Diane bashing over here. Enjoy the read.

_She dipped her head in goodbye and turned as the tears began to leave his eyes._

Diane clacked her way down to him with a beaming smile on her face. "Henry love, _there_ you are! Gracious, I've been waiting for a—Henry, are you crying? What's wrong?" She went to lay her hand on his arm, but he smacked her away.

He rounded on her with a storm in his eyes as he angrily wiped the tears away on his sleeve. "What's wrong? What's wrong?! _You're_ what's wrong! You're the worst mistake I have _ever_ made! Do you know that, Diane?! I have all the rights and privileges of a king, and you are still the _worst_ decision of my life! I ruined my marriage over you! I was blinded by pride, and now look what's happened! I've lost her a second time, and it is all _your_ fault!" He cried with his voice rising to a roar at the last line.

Diane pointed a finger at the King. "_You_ asked me to come to the castle, and so I did, Henry. I don't see…"

"I said come to the castle, I didn't say COME TO MY BEDCHAMBERS!" He yelled, veins in his neck popping up as his blood pressure rose.

"That's usually how these things go, you can't be mad at me for not reading your mind!" She countered, nose to nose with him.

"Fine!" Henry turned away from her to pace. "I'll give you that, but when you arrived early, why didn't you think to send word to me?!"

"I wanted to surprise you!" Said she.

"Well, _surprise_!" He gave her a sarcastic grin. "My second chance at happiness is gone now! Thanks ever so much, Diane!"

"As if she could make you happy." Came the vicious reply.

His voice was like thunder, low and foreboding. "Don't you dare. Don't you _dare_ speak ill of her, Diane. She is your Queen and my _wife_, and I won't hear you speak of her in such a way _ever_ again. Do you understand me? Do you understand me?!" The beast inside bellowed.

"She doesn't love you, Henry! She's cold and bitter and she hasn't loved you since the moment you turned to me!"

"Catherine has loved me this whole time!" He exclaimed in defense of his wife. "She's loved me in more ways than you _ever_ have, in ways that I hate to admit because I didn't return her love. God, I've been so blind!" Henry turned to the wall and struck out with his fist, frustrated with himself. "All these years I could have had with her, I spent with you! You, spending my money all over France to buy whatever the hell it was to truss yourself up! You, with your insipid comments trying to talk about things you know nothing about! What did I ever see in you? I think back on all our times together, the years you had me in your grasp—and I still don't know! I was such a fool! I could have had _everything_ with Catherine if I had only opened my eyes! Instead—instead I flaunted you in front of her and I don't even know why! I caused her as much pain as a husband could ever inflict on his loving wife, and for what? Did you even care for me? Or was it just my money and power?"

"Henry, I…"

He shook his head with a bark of a laugh. "Never mind. I can see the answer in your eyes. I want you gone, Diane. _Gone_. I asked you here to tell you that. I will provide for your passage to wherever you want to go, but I don't want you in France. I don't want you anywhere on my land or near my family and especially nowhere near my wife."

"You're exiling me?! _Exile_? What of Sebastien?!" Diane was reeling.

"Bash will remain here if he wishes to. I believe thirteen is old enough to make that decision himself. If he chooses to stay with me, I will allow the two of you to correspond. He can visit you if he wishes, but on no account will you visit him. Speak with him. He has known about this for over a week now and should have his answer. Say what you will to him, I won't interfere. I think he's in his room or out in the training yards with Francis." He began to turn away from her, but she wrenched him back by the chain across his shoulders.

"That's it? You're exiling me and that's _it_? That's the goodbye that I get? None?!" She screeched, her hands gripping his shirt and shaking him.

He brushed her off with a firm hand. "You don't deserve a goodbye, Diane. I never should have let you into my life, but we should have parted a long time ago."

"You—you!" Diane launched herself at Henry, nails out.

He caught her wrists and tossed her to the side where she staggered, trying to catch herself, but fell anyway. He opened his mouth to yell at her, but was cut off.

"Henry, that's enough." The voice of his Catherine sounded behind him as he turned to look at her. "Just go, Diane. Just go." Diane picked herself up off the floor with a glare at Catherine before leaving in search of her son.

The disbelief in Henry's eyes at the sight of her warmed her heart. "You came back. You're here, I thought you had…"

"I couldn't help but hear your… conversation." She let him take her hand in his. "I don't think I've ever seen you cry, Henry." Catherine remarked, seeing a lingering droplet at the corner of his eye, dashing it a way with a gentle finger.

"Oh. Yes, well I, um…" He didn't know how to respond to that, thankfully she began to speak again.

His wife's voice was soft as she looked away from him. "So the reason Diane came to the castle was so you could tell her you were casting her out of France and to let her talk to Sebastien about it all?"

"Yes."

"And Sebastien has known the situation for over a week?"

"Yes."

"So you've had this plan of yours for more than a week?" She tilted her head up to gaze at him with hazel eyes.

He shook his head. "For longer than that, ever since that little food fight with the children." He gave her a little smile. "I thought to myself, that this was how things should be and I began thinking of how I could make it happen, how I could make us—_me_, better." Henry gave the hand he was holding a little squeeze.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She held a feeling in her eyes that he had ignored too many times.

"I wanted to handle this myself." He answered honestly. "This whole mess with Diane is my fault, Catherine, and I wanted to make it right. I don't know what Bash has decided, but I hope that you don't mind him staying here if he does choose to stay?"

She shook her head gently with a little smile at the corner of her mouth. "I'll only mind as much as I usually do."

"Quite a lot, but with a grudging smile?" He asked, grinning himself.

That laugh he loved. "You know me so well."

"That much I do at least." He was quite happy when Catherine slipped her other hand into his, both of their hands joined now.

She ducked her head down and said into his chest, "Henry…Henry I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself."

"But you do believe me now, yes?" His brown eyes full of hope as he leant down to rest his head on hers.

"I do. I think I finally believe you."

"Will you let me say it?"

"Say…?" She blushed when she understood his meaning. "If you want to, Henry."

"I love you, Catherine. I love you, I love you, I love you and I will be yours for as long as you want." She could feel his sincerity resonate within her healing heart.

"Then hold on for forever."

"I'm never letting you go."

AN: I think I fixed it. What say you? There's going to be a couple more chapters. One more, then an epilogue I think? *cough* AHEM. There's a reconciliation of a different sort in the next chapter. Let me know what you thought! XOXO

To Maya: *checks books* So it says here that two knives in the back is pretty bad, but…did I make you better?

To demedicigirl: What did you think?! Angry, protective Henry for you ;)

To smacked lover 22: I'm so happy you thought so, I was worried. Catherine is pretty much the sass master on the show, let's be honest haha thank you for reviewing!


	17. This Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign.

AN: _THIS IS AN __**M RATED**__ CHAPTER, IF THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU WANT, PLEASE WAIT. __**MAKE-UP SMUT AHEAD**__. BE WARNED. Or go ahead, whatever ;)_ Haha, enjoy the read.

"Henry, tell the guards they aren't needed."

The King looked down at his Queen. Her hand was on his arm as they turned the corner to her personal chambers. Was she implying what he hoped she was? Catherine had that determined look in her eye, her chin set and her mouth slightly curled in a mischievous grin that took her lover to know. As the two approached the doors, her hold on his arm tightened just that much more. Henry raised a hand and waved off the guards with a smile that said they wouldn't be needed for a good long while. As the guards cleared off, Henry held open the door for his wife. Catherine didn't even care if the guards heard the thud of her back hitting the wood of the door as Henry pushed into her. Her head tilted back to receive his kisses as he pinned her against the door with her hands above her head. Their kisses were heated and insistent and they just couldn't get enough of each other. Her tongue had slid its way into his waiting mouth to play with him.

Henry let her caress and tease his tongue with her own before gently sucking on her. She gasped into his mouth and tried to wriggle her hands out of his grasp. Her husband just laced their fingers together and brought her arms down to guide her backwards further into the room. There wasn't a breath of air between them, not a hint of space and still, Catherine wanted more of him. She wished so desperately for him to release her hands so she could work on the ties of his shirt. Or maybe… Retracting herself from his delicious kiss, she trailed her lips against his skin, his short beard lightly tickling her. Kissing down his neck and nudging his chin up with her nose, she took the end of one of his lace between her teeth and pulled. The knot his ties had been fastened in loosened, and Henry's already straining erection grew painful in its confines. As his wife unwrapped him, he leant down and whispered naughty words in her ear. He wasn't used to his wife being so bold, but he wouldn't complain in the slightest. Her teeth grazed his chest in a pass and he let out a moan, letting go of her hands and slipping them behind her to grasp at her backside.

Pulling her into him, he ground his arousal against her, hard and wanting. With her hands finally free to work as they wished, Catherine tugged the shirt off of her husband and ran her hands over his defined chest. His hands were kneading her from behind and she pressed back into his palms, loving the wanton way he made her feel. As their lips joined once more with her nails making crescents into his shoulders, he walked her back only to have her fall over the edge of the armrest of the couch and down into the cushions. She laughed as she laid back, her crown falling off her head and her hair getting mussed. Henry climbed over the top of the arm rest to crawl on to her with her golden eyes and beckoning hands. She shifted beneath him to spread her legs, her right leg having to settle on the floor to accommodate his hips. Catherine cradled him in the valley of her thighs, his hardness more present than ever. Bringing him down to kiss her, she teased him with the variance of pressure that she gave. She'd kiss him hard and have her chase her lips as she retracted, only to give him a whisper of a touch in response.

He growled at her from deep within his chest, the vibrations resonating through her own body at all the places they touched. She smiled apologetically at him and took his face in her hands. Her touch was coy, but electric, and Henry inadvertently bucked up against her. They gave twin moans at the contact. Henry quickly kicked off his shoes and pushed his trousers down to stand before her in his all together. Catherine just had to gasp at the sight of him. He was just as she remembered. His beautiful body and his cock stiff and yearning for her, she'd missed this. Reaching out for him, he came to her, hissing his pleasure as she wrapped a hand around the base of him with her other hand going down to cup him. Looking up at his face as she experimentally squeezed both of her hands around her husband's tense flesh, she was quite satisfied to see his eyes open and gazing darkly at her. The fierce and open want in his eyes was making her breath come staggering. Sliding her hand over him, she saw his hands fist at his sides and take his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down. Catherine took immense pleasure in watching him try to control himself. She knew he wanted her to run her hand faster over him, pay attention to the sensitive tip, fondle him in a way not too gentle.

All of a sudden, she was standing up, Henry having taken her up by the arms and was turning her around. She braced herself on the back of the couch as her king nearly ripped her laces open. The ferocity in him was stoking her own fire and she felt the heat between her legs growing. Not having the patience to pull her dress all the way down, he yanked the material to her waist before fighting with her corset. His lips were on her back and she arched up into him as much as she could while still being restricted by the different stays. The Queen's backside ground back into his erection of its own accord, seeking him out. Henry moaned openly against her spine with his hands snatching the corset away from her body and twirling her to face him once more. With a slight smirk, Catherine sat and summoned him to her with a quirk of her brow. He went to her in a trance. Here was his wife laid out on her couch, breasts exposed, locks of hair falling from their pins, her legs spread and waiting patiently for him settle himself there. Thighs trembling in anticipation, she stared him down with pools of honey and sunlight. Leading with his lips, Henry mapped what he could of her glorious skin.

He was the cartographer and she was the hills and valleys he wished to catalogue in the atlas of his mind. The slope of her breast, the crease beneath the fullness of it. The plain of her stomach, soft and yielding to his kisses. Writhing beneath his touches, she ached for him to find her beneath her skirts. Hooking her left leg over his hip, she pulled his pelvis closer to her while her hands went to his shoulders. The high heel of her shoe dug into the flesh of his backside urgently and he obliged her, swirling his tongue over the twin peaks of her nipples. Scrunching the hem of her dress in his hand, Henry braced his shoulder against the back of the couch and took himself in hand. Catherine's lips were quivering as he looked up at her and teased her slit with the tip of himself. He didn't hear, but felt the gasp from her when her body tensed. She was wet and warm and he easily buried himself within her. She rolled out his name at their joining as he sighed out hers. The perfect tightness of her, something he hoped to ruin in the near future, nearly undid him. The blazing lights he saw would have been enough to stagger him had he been standing, but the little circles she was making with her hips were bringing him there just as easily. He held her down with a hand and gave her a kiss as heated as two suns colliding.

Catherine moaned into Henry's mouth with abandon, finally free to show him her love. With his hard, hot cock inside her, all she wanted to do was make love to her husband, her Henry. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders as they kissed like their lives depended on it. Her nails traced out the contours of his back, moving her hips a fraction for a little friction. Her man made a little appreciative noise, plucking at each of her nipples to hear that little whimper of hers. He was properly rewarded as he reveled in her keening into his shoulder. Gently sliding out of her and spurred on by the encouraging leg wrapped around him, Henry thrust back into Catherine with the confidence of knowing she actually wanted him. The trust had once again been restored in her eyes and it aroused him to another level. All he wanted to do was softly worship this goddess of a wife he had, but he knew he wouldn't be able to last for all that long. He needed to make love to her with every passionate breath in his body because the flame inside him was calling out for the pleasures he knew she would give him. Give to him she did. For every whisper of I love you he uttered, she responded with just as much fervor and a harder thrust of her own. For a short while when they were still a bit too excite to think properly, their experimental drive against one another was without synch, but they soon found their rhythm as real lovers do.

They met each other in a kiss of flesh against flesh over and over and over again. Deeper and harder with their hearts rising like the tide, he dove into her and she accepted him to surround him with herself. They were babbling unintelligent streams of love at one another as the edge drew ever nearer. Catherine knew she was about to break and Henry knew it too. That tense coiling within her was breaking free, her walls around him beginning to flutter in preparation of the fall. Quick kisses to everywhere he could reach, he was doing his best to bring her over first. He couldn't give out so close to the end, he couldn't, wouldn't allow this. Digging in within himself to put her first, Henry found a bout of energy and pistoned himself in and out of her. He needed her to come apart beneath him brought to the peak of ecstasy. Her legs were wide and her eyes were squeezed shut and her nails bit into his skin as she repeated her love for him from pouty, parted lips. Desperate to see her eyes when she reached her climax, Henry begged her to open her eyes. Shattering at her husband's pleading, Catherine opened her eyes to see his smile before his rolled his hips once more, turned his head to the ceiling and roared her name. Chest heaving as he fell on top of her, he said the words over and over and over into.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…"

AN: …Yup. They had makeup sex on the couch with Catherine only half naked because ya, I said so. Did my readers like this? Let me know! Epilogue coming soon, I'm too damn tired to write anything of major substance right now #MidnightGame even though I literally did nothing all day, haha

To Catherine Woods: As promised since I'm a horrible friend and teased you with things that made no sense.

To Maya: Maya dearest, I knew it was you ;) you have a very distinct reviewing style which I love. I just really needed Henry to see things how WE see things and be accountable… I have many residual feelings.

To nainachica: Catherine always needs some love, she's so deprived of every kind of love (except from her children) that it breaks my heart :(

To demedicigirl: Here's the rest ;) let me know your thoughts and thank you always for your reviews. Lol, devil grin.

To smacked lover 22: Golly, thanks :) Catherine is infinity on a scale of 1-10 while Diane is a – 47. She's just _everything_ and I love her! I just thought a crying Henry would be interesting and a different facet of him, he seems like an angry crier. Um…. *pats your back* There, there now, darling, did this make you feel better?

To CocoRocks: Thank you for reading ^_^ ! I absolutely love getting reviews from people and yours warmed my heart knowing that you'd read it all that one day! Gracious, when I got the notification, I did a little dance, haha :) I'm glad you like my work, thank you so much!

To CJ: Hello dearie. Whoa. Binge reading? I love binge reading! I didn't mean to sway you over to the Catherine and Henry camp, buuuuut it's fun here hahah :) In real life, I've been called "confident" (notice I mean cocky), but when it comes to my work, I'm kind of like O_O' I think they actually hate it… That is, until I get beautiful reviews like yours and all my other wonderful reviewers (shoutout to you all!) who encourage me to do my best. Thank you so much for reviewing, it really does mean a great deal to me.

**IN OTHER NEWS: I've set up a Queen Catherine forum** on this site if you want to check it out. Just go: Forums—Reign and it should be there. It's really new aka just made today, so there isn't much, but go ahead and post some stuff. I was thinking we could use it for discussion on Catherine, and maybe help each other with writing problems. If you have any questions, PM me :)


	18. Will Always

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign.

AN: The final chapter. I have ice cream. Let's do this. Enjoy the read.

Henry didn't know how long he'd been asleep. All he knew was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the faint light of morning casting its golden fingers onto the empty bed beside him. It was all a dream. A glorious, wonderful, bittersweet dream. The touch of her sweet lips against his, her hands on him, the sound of his name on her lips… It had all been a dream. Pulling the other pillow to him, he brought it close. Her scent lingered in the cloth sweetly and he buried his nose in it, wishing it was the slope of her neck or the dip in her waist. Catherine. _Catherine_, oh, how he wished he could turn back time and fix all of his mistakes. If only he could, she might still be with him. The gentle touch on his bare shoulder made him groan at himself. Now he was imagining her touching him in his waking moments as well? He really was a cad. Clutching the pillow closer to himself, he willed himself to sleep where he could dream of the sparkle in her eyes and the way she laughed. Her voice in his ear calling out to him made him feel as if he were mad.

"Henry, Henry my love, are you alright?"

A phantom hand was lightly stroking his back and he cringed.

"Shall I call for Nostradamus? Do you feel ill, caro?"

"If I am ill, I have a love sickness." Henry turned to face the beautiful illusion beside him. "If I can imagine you so clearly with me now, I must be hallucinating or something of the sort." A Catherine clad only in her loosely tied robe made him groan, irritated that she wasn't real.

"Well, Henry, you never really were one for imagination." She leant over his chest, her hair falling forward to give him a kiss. "Now, what was that about hallucinations?"

He laid there in shock. "I—I, Catherine? I thought you'd gone when I woke and found your side empty."

"Technically speaking, you're on my side of the bed, love." Her smirk held nothing but fondness. "I suppose when you make love so many times in so few hours, one tends to get a bit disoriented." Henry brought her back down for a sweet kiss.

"Whatever are you doing up at this hour, darling? Are the birds even singing?" He pushed himself to sit up and settled his wife in his lap.

She shook her head. "Not as of yet, but I expect they will be soon. I just couldn't sleep."

"Ah, the reason why you're not a morning person." Henry said teasingly, bopping her nose with his.

Catherine gave him a small smile before resting her head in the crook of his neck. "I just…"

"What is it?" Her hesitation made his heart clench.

"I just can't believe you chose me."

_Oh, Catherine._ "You don't have to believe it. I've hurt you more times than a soul should bear, and with a beautiful soul like yours that I've pained over the years, you have every right to question me." He paused. "What does your heart tell you?"

"That you finally love me." She said sincerely.

"That's the only truth you need to know. Believe in that, Catherine. I just want you to know that this heart, the one beating beneath you beats only when you say my name and tell me you love me too." Henry laid his head against hers and sighed out his love. "I will always chose you."

AN: And there's another story finished. Henry's perspective fascinates me, seeing him transform is always wonderful.

To CocoRocks: Thank you dearest. It was a push to get it done before falling asleep last night, and I'm happy you liked it!

To demedicigirl: Not exactly right after, but more like…morning after? Hope you liked it.

To smacked lover 22: I feel you. It's a rather marvelous image, isn't it? Thank you for reviewing!

To Maya: Here's the last chapter, I hope it does your heart some good.

To Catherine Woods: YUUUUUUUUUUUP. I got you girl, aint not thang ;)

I would like to thank you all for reading this story, it's a personal favorite and it means so much to me that you all love it so very much. Having over 4,000 views really just floors me.

I want to send a personal shoutout to everybody who added this story to their favorites and/or followed it: Porge123, Catherine Woods, himesakuraxd, littlevoiceswhispering, pinkandpurpleroses, MariaPurt, Love-Life-are-based-on-trust, stephp, ZapharaKnight, Matrakcsi, nainachica, KatDarcy, Annsherry, demedicigirl, and DutchessPolgara. Getting the notifications that someone added me to their lists just gave me a huge smile on my face.

To all the reviewers, thank you so much. You always make me want to do better. Your constant love and support gave me a sense of duty to do better on everything. Thank you.

For my readers who are reading silently, please don't think I don't love you any less. Seeing the numbers go up is a reminder that there are so many more of you reading that I have to take into account. I just wish I knew your names, but since I don't… Thank you, muchas gracias, at maraming salamat sa inyong lahat.

**QUESTION FOR MY DARLING READERS: **What did you like about this story? I want to know what elements you liked best about their relationship so I can work harder on making those parts better. Is there something you think I should improve on in general? Please, _please_—if you have criticism, please do tell me. I won't get upset, honest. I need your input to be better for you and for myself. Is Henry not arrogant enough? Too arrogant? Is Catherine too poised in her dealings with people when she's irritated or does her temper show through too much? Are my sections about clothes detracting from your reading experience? Anything is fine, just let me know! :)


End file.
